


Late Bloomer

by AnimeGoddessOnPoint



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Tachibana Makoto, Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Nanase Haruka, Omega Nitori Aiichirou, Polygamy, Pregnancy Scares, omega Kisumi Shigino, presenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddessOnPoint/pseuds/AnimeGoddessOnPoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoshiba Momotarou is 16 and still hasn't presented. He gets lightly teased about it, but it doesn't really bother him considering that he and everyone else are almost positive that he's a beta; and if he's lucky an alpha.<br/>What happens if what they assume turns out to be wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Momotarou whined as he stretched and opened his eyes to see the morning sunlight filtering in through the nearby window. Quickly judging the time by how high the sun was at the moment, he guessed that it was roughly eight-thirty. The teen never woke up this late, the reason being that Nitori always woke him up at four-thirty every morning in his rush to join Rin on his daily run. Often times the omega tripped over himself and knocked things down in his anxiousness and on top of it all, the blue-eyed teen almost always left the light on.

Why the usually prickly maroon-haired captain allowed Ai to come along was beyond the younger teen. Aiichiro was a slow runner; Rin's slow jog was Nitori's sprint. In all honesty Ai was probably defeating the purpose of Matsuoka's run in the first place, but the alpha seemed more than happy to indulge the smaller omega. Momo had asked Sousuke about it a few times only for him to get told that he should just let it go because he was obviously too naive to understand or flatly told that they were 'bonding'. It irritated the younger teen to no end that he obviously wasn't important enough to Ai that he'd choose to spend a few mornings with Momo instead of Rin sometimes, but being younger and also rankless made it so that he had no say or voice in what Notori decided to do with his free time.

"Bonding... Is there supposed to be some deeper meaning or something?", the strawberry redhead grumbled to himself as he made his way down the ladder to his bunk and quickly grabbed his swim bag and a couple of granola bars.

He was running late due to not being woken up by Ai's shuffling around this morning and it didn't help that the ash-haired teen had remembered to turn the light off when he left. After quickly changing into his swim team uniform and practically inhaling the two granola bars he had grabbed, he raced down to the pool before Sousuke could punish him too badly.

 

-

 

"You're late, Mikoshiba. Surprisingly, this is uncharacteristic of you.", Yamazaki said as he sighed heavily at the smaller's fifteen-minute tardiness.

"Only because Nitori-senpai didn't wake me up this morning...", Momo pouted as he turned his face off to the side.

Sousuke sensed a bit of sourness in the younger boy's tone and decided it was best to just get down to business rather than make small-talk.

"Well, get to it then. Go hurry up and get changed, then go do a few warm-up laps." 

Without much complaint the rankless swimmer did as he was told. As the taller male watched the younger boy go, he wondered if Momotarou was beginning to develop that common alpha possessiveness. For whatever reason the strawberry redhead seemed more than distraught and irritated that the blue-eyed omega spent more and more time with the older alpha rather than with him. Which was bad considering that Matsuoka was in the process of preparing to help said teen through his impending heat. If Momo really was alpha deep in there somewhere, then the news of this reaching his ears would spark rage and end with a fight between the younger teen and Rin. Usually a lesser alpha would back down when faced with a higher-ranking alpha, but knowing Momotarou that would do nothing to deter him from challenging anyway. Another sigh left Sousuke's lips as he saw the strawberry redhead re-appear from the locker rooms and look around as if he were searching for something; Nitori no doubt. When the teen didn't find what he was looking for a deep scowl formed on his usually happy features. Yamazaki noted that he was going to have to have a talk with the younger male at some point and some point soon because things seemed to be getting pretty heated.

"Oi, Sousuke. What's up?", a familiar voice called from behind the taller alpha as an equally familiar head of ash-grey hair scurried past in a rush to go get changed.

"You're late.", the male responded casually as he watched Momo practically glare daggers at a certain maroon-haired captain for a few moments before getting back to swimming laps.

Rin blinked in confusion at the sudden hostility displayed by the younger. Last time he checked, Matsuoka hadn't done anything even remotely mean to the rankless male. Quietly observing, the captain watched as Mikoshiba's mood seemed to completely shift as Nitori dived into the pool next to his lane. The once very sour look on Momotarou's face was now replaced by a bright smile and cute little giggles as the two splashed and raced each other.

"What's up with Momo?", Rin asked in confusion as he continued to look at the two teens interact with one another.

"I think Nitori's heat might be triggering him. He's been...moody. I'm guessing he's an alpha considering that betas aren't ones to get jealous as easily.", Yamazaki said as his eyes followed Mikoshiba's movements as well.

"Omegas get pretty jealous too, you know.", Rin smirked as he laughed a little bit.

"There's no way he's an omega. He's too...I don't know... He just doesn't scream omega to me...", Yamazaki said as he furrowed his brows.

"Should we consider moving Momo into our room instead then? Things could get out of hand pretty quickly if Ai has his heat early and it triggers him into presenting..."

"I really wouldn't want to bring him into our room... Where would we even put him anyway?"

"My bed obviously. We'll just switch rooms until Ai's heat is over and during that time you can have that 'talk' with him.", Rin said as he grabbed his clipboard and began to mark who was here and who was not for future reference.

Yamazaki was silent for a long moment as he thought it over. He was still extremely reluctant to invite the strawberry redhead into his room, but it would be extremely bad if an inexperienced alpha tried to 'help' Nitori out. It would be painful and stressful on the omega's part due to the awkward fumbling of the younger teen. With another heavy sigh, Sousuke turned to Rin and gave in.

"How close is Nitori at this point?", the taller male asked, catching the shorter teen off guard.

"Oh um, I'd say about four or five days. I'm only letting Ai go to this last practice because I'm sure by tomorrow he'll start secreting pheromones. Sure it's barely noticeable at first, but I don't want to risk it."

"Do you want to move him tonight then?"

"It'd be preferred....", Matsuoka said as he scratched the back of his head and watched just how close Momo was getting to Nitori at the moment.

"Fine, I'll tell him after practice. I wouldn't go up to him if I were you. He's so moody at this point I think he'd be stupid enough to start something."

Rin nodded at his friend's advice as Sousuke yelled over to Aiichiro and Mikoshiba to get back to practice.

-

Momotarou clenched his head as he hissed against the throbbing pain in his head. The rankless teen had gotten too energetic during a friendly race and missed the turn completely in his rush, slamming his head into the pool wall with full force. The young male could practically smell the concern in the air as Nitori and some other team mates practically screamed questions at him. The strawberry redhead's vision blurred heavily as he tried to get his eyes to focus with no avail, all the while assuring them all that he was okay in an airy voice.

"I think we should call it a day...", Rin sighed as he saw the dazed look in the younger teen's eyes and looked back over to his friend beside him.

Sousuke nodded, walked over to Momo, and helped him up onto unsteady feet. The maroon-haired captain quickly dismissed the team as he quickly followed Yamazaki and the smaller teen next to him. When the tallest of the three finally settled Momo into a bench near the strawberry redhead's locker, he grasped the teen's chin tightly and looked into his still glazed over eyes. There was no response to this action until about five seconds after as Mikoshiba flinched and reacted way too slow to the sudden contact.

"Momotarou can you hear me?", Sousuke asked in a quiet, but firm voice as he searched the teen's golden eyes for any change.

There was a flicker of thought behind the rankless male's eyes as his brows furrowed in concentration as his vision began to clear up considerably.

"Y-yeah...", Mikoshiba responded as he began to feel self-conscious under such an intense stare and tried to pull his chin out of the older male's strong grip.

Sousuke refused to let the smaller teen move away as he slightly tightened his hand around the smaller's chin and forced the younger to submit.

"How many fingers am I holding up?", Yamazaki asked as he held up his hand and waited patiently for an answer.

"Four."

"Can you stand?", The alpha asked as he finally let go of Momo's chin.

"I-I think so..."

Momotarou slowly stood and teetered more than a than a little bit and found himself falling forward and grasping onto the front of Sousuke's jacket. There was a slight grunt from above him at the force that he'd fallen into the alpha in front of him as the weight of what he'd just done hit him. As the strawberry redhead scrabbled to get on his feet and step away from the now slightly irritated male, he mumbled an apology.

"Sorry about that, Yamazaki-sen-."

This time the younger teen fell backwards and was quickly caught by Rin who had mostly been a spectator in this whole ordeal.

"So I'm guessing that's a no then.", Matsuoka sighed as he shifted the smaller teen so that he could help support his weight.

At this point Momo's knees felt like jelly and he relied mostly on the captain to hold him up by his waist, even though the younger teen didn't like that he had to depend on him at the moment. He really couldn't bring himself to care all that much at the moment considering that he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep forever as he felt his eyes start to droop. The small teen barely registered seeing Sousuke open his locker, retrieve his clothes, and hand them to him. It took almost a full minute for the rankless teen to figure out what exactly he was supposed to be doing with them until it dawned on him that he was still in his swimming trunks. Momotarou knew what he supposed to be doing now, but he wasn't exactly all that capable of doing so at the moment.

"Just get dressed, I got you.", the captain assured the smaller teen as his grip on his waist tightened uncomfortably. 

Quickly, nervously, and under two watchful gazes Momo quickly got changed and allowed himself to be practically dragged to the dorms. When he caught sight of the door to his own room the teen made a whining noise in the back of his throat in eagerness only to have it turned into a groan as he was lead into Sousuke and Rin's room.

"You're going to be staying in here for a few weeks until Nitori's heat passes. You'll take Rin's bed and Rin will take yours.", Yamazaki explained as the strawberry redhead's mood shifted again.

"Do you seriously not trust me enough to be around Nitori-senpai? I haven't even presented, so it's not like he'll affect me anyway! If anything it's a bad idea to put Rin-senpai in there with him!", Momo snapped as his irritation spiked suddenly.

 

Momotarou quickly earned himself two warning growls and he lowered his head quickly to show his willingness to submit.

"I'm helping Ai through his heat.", Matsuoka explained as he moved the strawberry redhead into the bottom bunk, "I have his permission and we've already been planning this since his last heat. I've been spending more time with him lately in order to get him familiarized with my scent and presence, so things won't be so stressful for him later on."

Sousuke expected another outburst , almost positive that Momo would try and take a chunk out of the alpha's neck, but was surprised when the teen seemed to be put at ease by the news as he let his muscles relax.

"Ohhhh, that explains it then... I thought Nitori-senpai didn't think I was important anymore or something.", the rankless teen yawned as he pulled the covers over himself.

Both the alphas in the room exchanged a look of confusion at the complete absence of anger.

"And this doesn't bother you?", Sousuke asked hesitantly as Mikoshiba gave him a confused look.

"Does what bother me?"

"You know... That I'm going to be having sex with Ai?", Rin asked making sure to put a little bit of space between himself and the smaller teen incase there was another mood shift.

"No. Why would it?"

"Don't you have feelings for Nitori?", Yamazaki asked bluntly now truly confused at the situation.

"Well yeah, he's one of my best friends, but I don't see him in... in THAT way. I've never been attracted to him or any other omegas on the team to be completely honest...", the young teen admitted with a heavy blush.

The pair of alphas shared another glance as they speculated that they possibly knew what Momotarou was going to present as.

"To-be alphas and betas always show at least some interest in omegas... are you positive that you feel absolutely nothing?", the maroon-haired captain asked as he looked at Momo with an intense stare.

Panic seemed to light up in the small teen's eyes as his breathing stopped for a few seconds. He was so panicked that he was starting to break out in a cold-sweat when he saw a sympathetic look cross the two alpha's faces.

"Is that bad?", Mikoshiba asked in a voice about two octaves higher than normal.

Yamazaki sighed as he scratched the back of his head, unwilling to give the teen the bad news. But when Rin elbowed the taller in the ribs, he wound up delivering the news anyway.

"Well... Yes and no... It's not weird if you turn out to be an omega, but if you do turn out to be a beta or alpha it could be a sign that you've developed some serious infertility problems..."

"It is bad! I'm not attracted to alphas, so I know there must be something wrong with me!", the strawberry redhead nearly wailed as his mood shifted again. 

Right as he got the words out, Yamazaki leaned toward the smaller teens face until his own face was just a few inches away from Momo's.

"Are you sure about that?"

Mikoshiba's eyes widened as he found his gaze trapped in sea-blue eyes and his face begin to slowly heat up at the close proximity before Rin jerked the taller male back by the collar of his jacket.

"Don't freak him out, Sousuke! Anyone would get like that if a big scary alpha got up in their face, so there's no way we can prove whether he's going to present as an omega that way.", Matsuoka sighed.

 

"Well... maybe there is one thing..., but we really can't do that unless Momo agrees to let us. If Ai is triggering him, then he should be beginning to show signs of his heat. The glans on his neck should be getting slightly swollen and sensitive at this point, so he should respond like a presented omega if we stimulate them... He's already showing possible omega mood-swings, so I'm almost positive that he'd react like one.", Rin corrected himself as he looked over to the younger male still laying on the bed.

"No way!", Momotarou said defensively as he covered his neck with his hands, " I just wanna get some sleep now, I'm actually getting pretty tired..."

"Alright, sleep then. I'll stay here in order to check on your condition by the hour. You have a slight concussion, but it should clear up pretty quickly.", Yamazaki said as he turned away and began to look through the books on the nearby desk for some reading material.

"I'm gonna be moving some of your stuff into here and mine into your room, so you can just worry about getting better for our next competition.", Rin said as he disappeared into the hallway.

 

There was a long moment of silence as the strawberry redhead watched Sousuke move things around and make everything look neater. He was tired, but he couldn't help thinking about what he'd do if he actually turned out to be an alpha or beta with fertility problems. More importantly, he wondered what he would do if he turned out to be an omega. He had zero experience or hardly any knowledge on courting and mating with omega, but he did remember hearing that omegas who are late bloomers often have extremely painful and torturous first heats. He was very late to mature, by four years to be exact since omegas get their first heat around age twelve. That is a total eight heat cycles that he's missed and if he truly is an omega, the longer he stays unpresented the worse his first heat is going to be. Momo was more concerned, though, over the fact that there was absolutely no possible way that you could get through these late heats alone. The omega would quickly overheat and possibly die do to high feverish temperatures or dehydration. As the small rankless teen let his mind mull over these things, the more stressed out he became until it got to a point where his unease could be sensed by the alpha just a little ways away.

"Oi, don't worry too much about it. If you turn out to be an alpha or beta with problems we can get someone to help with that and if you turn out to be an omega we can get someone to help with that too.", the alpha said as he walked over to the side of the bottom bunk, "Me, Rin, and your brother won't let anything bad happen to you, Mikoshiba. We're here to look after everyone so that's exactly what we'll do."

Despite Momo's fairly convincing nod, the scent of distress still hung heavily in the air. There was another long pause as Sousuke thought of what to do. Stress was definitely not good for his concussion and would possibly make things worse off for himself if this continued. Quickly coming to a conclusion, the alpha got to his knees by the side of the bunk.

"Chin up, Momotarou.", Sousuke said in such a commanding tone that the strawberry redhead couldn't refuse this time.

Without wasting a second Yamazaki slowly leaned over and pressed his lips to Momo's neck, searching for a certain omega pressure point that he was almost sure was there. The smaller shifted and squirmed making his task harder, forcing the alpha to let out a warning growl to make him still. Just at that moment Sousuke's lips brushed over a small protruding bump on the skin where the jaw and the neck meet, making Mikoshiba shudder slightly. 

'Found it', the alpha said proudly to himself as he latched his teeth onto the small bump gently and applied a little bit of pressure.

Momotarou gasped when he felt Yamazaki's teeth dig into his skin, caught off guard by the sudden heavenly feeling that washed over him. He could literally feel the tension sinking out of him as he let himself relax into the mattress. He wished he hadn't have refused when Rin offered to mess around with his neck earlier because this was way better than he would have expected. When the alpha pulled away, the small teen found himself nearly on the edge of sleep and completely stress-free. 

"Yep. You're going to present as an omega. That would explain why you aren't attracted to Nitori or any of the other omegas on the team.", Sousuke said casually as he turned back to what he was doing now that waves of anxiety wasn't rolling of the small teen.

"Ho-how do you know and what was that?"

"I just stimulated an omega pressure point near your scent gland. When they aren't swollen they are good for calming an omega's nerves, but when they are swollen they're sensitive to touch and good for foreplay.", Yamazaki explained as he picked up a book and went to go climb up on his bunk.

"S-so I'm gonna be.."

"More than likely. Like I said, we'll get someone to take care of it like how we got someone to take care of Nitori if this truly is the case. Just sleep."

Momo didn't have to be told twice as he was already drifting away into dreamland with questions still on the tip of his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Sousuke sighed as he and Rin walked towards the dorms. It had been two full days since Momotarou's little accident and the smaller teen still hadn't been able to stay conscious for longer than thirty seconds. Every time Yamazaki picked the rankless teen up out of bed and set him on the floor, Mikoshiba would simply turn around and go straight back to the bunk. After attempting to rouse the strawberry redhead a grand total of forty times over the past two days, the blue-eyed alpha had simply given up despite the fact he was worried that the teen hadn't eaten anything since the incident. To make matters even worse, they needed the small to-be omega to swim backstroke at the up-coming competition.

Sousuke was actually pretty indecisive on the subject of taking Momo to competition even though he was very needed. Mikoshiba could present any day now. Having the rankless teen go into heat in a closed place that would most definitely be full of alphas would throw everything into complete chaos, not to mention that the strawberry redhead could get seriously hurt and/or get molested. It was dangerous to risk something like this, but with Matsuoka and Aiichiro being out for heat reasons it was hard to sacrifice another good swimmer.

"What's on your mind Sousuke?", Rin asked suddenly, jerking the taller male out of his thoughts.

Yamazaki was silent for a long moment as he wondered if he should voice his dilemma or not. Deciding he was going to finally put his foot down since he was in charge of looking after the smaller teen, he finally spoke up.

"I don't think we should take Momotarou to competition when he could present at any time now.", the blue-eyed alpha said in a calm manner, keeping his eyes ahead.

 

The maroon-haired captain stopped in his tracks at hearing this and looked up at Sousuke like he was crazy.

"Are you serious! Sacrificing Momo would be bad enough, but are you seriously going to stay so you can help him through his heat? What if it doesn't even happen during competition and you stayed home for nothing? Are you really going to make our team forfeit?"

"Oi, calm down I never said all that.... Mikoshiba will stay here under your care while I go to competition like planned. I'll ask Seijuuro if he wants to fill in for his brother, so we can have a better chance at winning.", Yamazaki explained as the smaller alpha calmed.

 

"But... I'm already servicing Ai. I have a lot a stamina, but not that much.", Matsuoka said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's only IF he happens to go into heat. If you can't handle servicing both, then just service Momotarou. If Nitori isn't serviced he'd be in a bit of pain, but if Mikoshiba isn't serviced he'd overheat and die.", the blue-eyed alpha told the smaller as they neared their dorm rooms.

There was a long silence as Rin seemed to let this information sink in before he answered.

"Understood, but Ai won't be happy..."

"He will probably be frustrated since you guys have been planning for his heat for a while, but he wouldn't want his friend to die because he was being greedy. Besides it'd only be for a few days of you taking care of Momotarou until I can come back and fill in for you.", Sousuke said as he reached to door to his room.

Rin nodded in understanding as he tried to think of a way to break the news to Aiichirou. 

"Do you want to go grab some dinner or something together in a few? Ai can't leave the room so he's probably starved half to death by now. You could pick up something for Momo while we're out, he hasn't eaten in a while so he's most likely running on fumes.", the captain laughed.

 

"Yeah. I'll try to see if Mikoshiba will wake up finally.", the teen answered as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

Sousuke was met with a dead-silent room and a still-sleeping Momo. Upon closer examination, the tall alpha noticed that the strawberry redhead was cuddling one of the blue-eyes alpha's pillows in his arms with the lower half of his face pressed into it. Yamazaki quickly concluded that his scent was now a source of comfort for the to-be omega, which was a good thing considering what he'd have to do for him later on. The small teen must have gotten up at some point to relieve himself, grabbed a pillow off the top bunk and went back to sleep. Walking over, the tall alpha moved to rest a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Oi, Momotarou, It's time to wake up. I know you're hungry. Just get up, so you can get some food and water in you... And take shower.", the older said after some thought.

Not to the older male's surprise, dazed golden eyes fluttered open and looked up at him with a confused look. As his eyes adjusted and became more clear and lively, the rankless male slowly sat up and took in his surroundings without saying a word. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching his aching muscles, he looked up at Sousuke again as if he were going to say something as confusion played in his eyes again.

"How long have I been out?", the teen said as he shifted uncomfortably.

The sharp eyes of the alpha towering above the to-be omega didn't miss the moment of discomfort, but decided not to speak on it.

"Two days.", Yamazaki answered, "Are you well enough to get up and bathe yourself now?"

Momo sat where he was for a moment longer, taking in his own scent and cringing at how strong it was. Getting up out of bed quickly and with slight embarrassment, the strawberry redhead stumbled over to the dresser and picked out a change of clothes and a towel as he attempted to make his hair lie flat. Sousuke had to take a shower too in order to rid himself of the chlorine on him so he followed Mikoshiba's lead and grabbed a change of clothes and a towel himself.

 

The pair walked down to the dorm showers in silence, which was strange since Momo always had so much to say. Yamazaki figured that the smaller must still be a little disoriented from being out for so long, only being awake for at the most three minutes to go to the bathroom. During those three minutes of awake time Sousuke had tried to make him eat or drink at least something, but the strawberry redhead would only drink and tiredly insist that he wasn't hungry. 

Sousuke caught a strange movement Mikoshiba was making from the corner of his eye, making him start to worry that something was terribly off with the smaller. He watched the strawberry redhead do a funny looking shuffle as a look of dread crossed his features. Concluding that the to-be omega probably just had to pee, the blue-eyes alpha ignored the strange actions the teen was making and opened the door to the shower-room.

Without wasting as much as a second, Sousuke quickly shed himself of his clothes and turned on the shower while Momo lingered in front of the entrance for a good two minutes before he stripped and slowly walked to the showerhead beside the one the alpha was using. Turning on the shower the strawberry redhead let the water run over him for a half a minute before he grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash his body as quickly as possible due to his uncomfortableness. 

When Momo was nearly done cleaning himself thoroughly, he shuddered and groaned at a sharp feeling of pain in his lower stomach, causing the alpha beside him to react to his sound of distress and turn to look at him.

"Are you okay, Mikoshiba?", Yamazaki asked as he looked the teen up and down to find the source of his pain.

The teen didn't answer as another wave of pain hit him, he gritting his teeth against it. As if things weren't bad enough, the thick liquid that had been flowing out of him at random intervals all this morning was now coming out at a more constant pace and making his backside feel weird and slippery. 

"Yamazaki-senpai?", Momotarou asked in a low voice.

"Yeah?", the blue-eyes alpha replied immediately, stepping closer to Momo as his instincts to comfort and protect the small to-be omega went into over-drive.

There was a long pause before the teen answered.

"I feel... weird..."

The blue-eyed male began to suspect that he knew what was going on now as he began to recognize the symptoms. 

"Do you feel light-headed at all? Does your stomach hurt?", Sousuke asked as he looked Momo up and down trying to find the source of the problem. 

"Yeah, but that's not all...", the teen replied as a heavy blush swept across his face and he turned his eyes to the floor.

"What's else is wrong then?", The taller male asked as he calmed down a little, the rush of adrenaline having passed.

"Well... I'm leaking...", The teen said as he face turned an even darker shade of red and he fidgeted.

"From where?"

The small to-be omega hesitated as he tried to look anywhere, but Sousuke.

"From-From my butt..."

The poor thing looked like he was going to die from embarrassment as the taller male walked closer and sniffed closely at the shorter's scent glands. A faint, but sweet and addictive smell hit Yamazaki's nose as he felt himself slightly twitch down below before he decided it was time to pull away. 

"Dammit...", the alpha muttered, frustrated at his luck.

He was supposed to be leaving for competition later tonight and Momotarou was literally twenty-four hours away from going into a full-blown heat. It wasn't just a regular heat, oh no, it just so happened to be one that could possibly kill Momo if he doesn't have full-time care. Full-time care that Rin cannot give him due to having to deal with Nitori as well. 

"What's wrong? Is that bad?", the to-be omega asked in a panicked tone.

"No it's perfectly normal, Momotarou. You're going into heat. I was going to take care of you after competition, but you're going into heat earlier than expected. I left Rin in charge with servicing you until I get back... I'm leaving in four hours, but I'll go get dressed and tell Rin to come over and help you out while I go get us some food.",Sousuke replied as he turned to turn off both the showers and dry off, slowly followed by a pained Momo..

-

Matsuoka was over in about ten minutes due to having to explain what was happening to Aiichiro and having to find his wallet to give Yamazaki money to get all four of them food. When the captain finally walked into the room, he found Momo back on the bed and now clutching his stomach in pain. Heat cramps were bad enough, but heightened heat cramps were complete agony. Every time his stomach clenched, the small teen let out a small, but pained cry as he writhed around on the bottom bunk.

"They're that bad?", Rin sighed as he made his way over to Momo and crawled into bed next to him, pressing his chest into the teen's back to offer him some comfort.

The small to-be omega was in so much pain that he barely registered the other male behind him and didn't feel comforted in the least.

"It hurts... No one said it would hurt!", Mikoshiba whimpered as he pushed himself back into the alpha hoping Rin knew how to make it stop.

"Momo lift your chin up a bit, yeah?", the maroon-haired alpha urged as brought his face closer to Mikoshiba's neck.

The strawberry redhead complied as he felt a warm, wet object flick against against his scent glands. The unexpected pleasure that ran down his spine made the rankless teen's back arch dramatically as his breath hitched. Rin repeated the action and this time Momotarou sighed as he felt his stomach uncoil slightly; letting his body relax into the captain's warmth.

"Better?", Matsuoka asked between licks as he began to smell the familiar scent of arousal in the air.

"Feels...good.", Momo replied as he lifted his chin up higher to give Rin better access.

The older alpha fell into a steady rhythm as he moved to wrap his arms around the younger's stomach and let his hands rest against the teen's clenching and unclenching stomach. All the while the small teen emitted little moans and gasps as he unconsciously pushed his rear back into Rin's sex. It took a lot of self-control for Matsouka not to pop a boner as he tried to focus on his intensive licking.

Relief flooded over the slightly taller captain as he felt the clenching slow until it was completely gone all together. Out of habit, the alpha paused his licking to place a chaste kiss against Momotarou's neck, making the to-be omega let out a cute little squeak.

"The cramps should stop for about an hour, so you can eat when Sousuke gets back... Have either me or Sousuke do this again for you if it starts to hurt again, okay?", Rin asked as the strawberry redhead nodded contently with his head still raised and hoping for more.

Further offering his comfort, but needing to get rid of the scent of arousal before it became too much for him, the captain pulled Momo in closer and rested his face on the small teen's shoulder as the maroon-haired teen let out a low-rumbling noise in his chest meant to lull omega's into a calm, almost sleep-like state. The more the strawberry redhead fell into a half-conscious state, the more the delicious scent of his arousal faded. The alpha continued to make the low rumbling noise as he listened for Yamazaki to return. 

Rin wanted to be careful and considerate with Momo, refusing to take anything any further unless completely needed since Momotarou was not completely used and comfortable with his presence and this level of intimacy.

"When is Yamazaki-senpai coming back?", Momo asked suddenly.

"He didn't go far so he should be coming any second, why?"

There was a short pause so Mikoshiba could gather his thoughts.

"I miss him a lot right now for some reason... Is that because of -?"

"Your heat? Well kinda, Yeah. Sousuke has been the alpha who's been closest to you these past few days, you even sorta smell like him too, so you must have imprinted on him.", Rin explained.

"What does that mean and what does that have to do with- ?"

"Have to do with your heat ? When an omega imprints on an alpha, it means the omega has complete trust in the alpha and their body recognizes them as a source of comfort and protection. Being in heat makes your need to be around him, protected by him, and cared for by him heighten considerably. I haven't imprinted on you yet since I haven't been around as much as Sousuke, but you'll start feeling the same for me too."

"Is that what you're doing now? Trying to imprint on me?", the strawberry redhead asked as he turned his head to reveal his gold orbs brightened with curiosity.

"Yeah because in about twenty-four hours licking won't be enough to keep the cramps and cravings at bay. The cramps only last the first few hours before heat and the first day of heat, but the 'cravings' get increasingly worse as the days go by.", the captain explained again.

"So in about a day, we'll most likely have...sex?", Momotarou asked as a blush spread across his face.

"Unless you don't want to. You still get say over your body regardless of what kind of power an alpha has over an omega. Just say the word and I'll try to help you through your heat in any other way possible instead of actually penetrating you."

"Wouldn't it be hard to hold back?"

" No, I have enough experience and discipline that it won't be as hard holding back as it is for new alphas. Plus I'll have Ai to take care of along with you so I'll work out my frustrations that way.", Matsuoka joked as he let out a small chuckle.

"Man, you seriously smell different from him... It's different, but... Good."

"What do I smell like?", Momo asked as his blush grew.

"The smell in the air after rainfall in a forest if I had to put it into words... It's like a pleasant earthy smell.", Rin sighed as he drank in the faint scent of Momo, wishing that it were stronger.

"What does Nitori-senpai smell like?"

"Vanilla."

"Just Vanilla?"

"Yep. Not as an exotic smell as you, but still a great scent. What do I smell like to you?"

Mikoshiba turned around in the captain's arms and looked up at the alpha shyly, silently asking for permission to take in Rin's scent closely. When he got a nod, Momo slowly pushed his nose to the taller teen's scent glands and inhaled deeply. The fragrance rolling off the maroon-haired alpha made his mind go blank.

"You smell like Strawberries, but with something else I can't describe...it's still a good smell though!!", Momotarou panickedly reassured the alpha as he thought about how his words must have sounded like to the older male.

"So... What does Sousuke smell like?"

The small to-be omega let his eyes flutter closed as he let Yamazaki's fragrance come to his mind. If Rin's scent made his mind go blank, Sousuke's scent made his mind go completely dead so that all there was was the amazing smell assaulting his every sense.

"He smells Minty... Like ice or freshly fallen snow... It's amazing...", Momo said without really thinking about what he was saying or really listening to how weird and euphoric he sounded.

"Guess he wins this round, huh?", Rin chuckled as he saw how utterly wrapped up Mikoshiba was in the blue-eyed alpha's smell.

Matsuoka perked up a little as he heard Sousuke enter the room and put down two bags on the dresser. The taller alpha gives Rin a weird look before sighing and scratching the back of his head.

"Nitori is in the other room practically meowing, should I take care of that or are you done bonding?", Yamazaki says awkwardly as he looks towards the other room, his alpha instincts screaming at him to comfort Ai. 

"Yeah, I'll take care of it and come back here later when you leave so I can take care of Momo", Rin replied as he quickly exited the room.

An awkward silence settled over the room as Sousuke grabbed the smaller teen's bag of food and Momotarou silently felt sad that Rin's warmth was gone. 

"I got burgers and fries.", the alpha said as he handed the strawberry redhead his bag and sat down right in front of the bunk, pulling out his own food from his own bag.

Though the small to-be omega had been hungry only moments before, being left without the comforting touch of an alpha was unsettling enough to ruin his appetite completely. 

"Momotarou, come here.", Yamazaki commanded the strawberry redhead, knowing all too well why he hadn't started eating yet.

Mikoshiba got up as he was told and saw that Sousuke was gesturing for Momo to sit between his legs. 

"Is this really alright?", the small teen asked as he remembered that the alpha wasn't a very touchy-touchy person.

"You want to be close, right? Heat makes omegas crave physical contact whether it's sexual or not. It makes them depressed when they aren't being coddled twenty-four seven. It's worse when an omega is imprinted on an alpha on top of all. Even though Rin will be with you a lot of the time you'll still miss me because you're imprinted on me.", Sousuke explained.

 

"It'll be fine once I imprint on him too, won't it? I'll feel the same for him as I feel for you."

 

"Not exactly.", Sousuke began as Momo finally sat down between his legs and let his back press against the alpha's chest, "Emotions play a huge role in how strong the imprint is. Depending on the feelings you have for the both of us one imprint could be stronger than the other's."

 

"Oh... So then how is bond any different than an imprint?"

 

"A bond is made with a bite to the scent-glands after climax and is only done when both parties want to spend their lives together. It has far deeper emotions involved and feelings of wanting to be around the alpha you're bonded to when in heat becomes way stronger than if you were just imprinted on them. An imprint is just that you trust an alpha, emotions play into how much you rely on them and want to be around them, though.", Sousuke explained as he took a bite out of his burger.

"Can a bond be reversed?", Momo asked innocently as he looked up at the blue-eyed alpha with big eyes.

"Yeah... When the omega somehow falls out of love with the alpha then the emotions that the bond usually brings slowly fade until the bond is non-existent. When that happens, the alpha loses the feelings the bond brings to them as well and they both move on."

"That's really sad...", Mikoshiba said as he took a bite out of his own burger.

"It's life. Sometimes people fall out of love, it happens.", Sousuke shrugged as he shoveled some fries onto his mouth.

A comfortable silence filled the room as Momotarou purred contently, a newfound ability that he'd found out he had when the blue-eyed alpha accidently ran a hand past his scent glands.

"Yamazaki-Senpai?", Momo asked as he let the whole weight of his body rest against Sousuke.

"Hmm?", the taller male replied.

"I don't want you to leave..."

"You'll have Rin."

"It's not the same."

"The team would have to forfeit if I stayed."

"I don't care."

"Sheesh! Why do omegas become so unreasonable when they go into heat? I'll only be gone two days", Sousuke said as he let himself chuckle lowly as Momotarou pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Momotarou gasped and clawed at the front of Sousuke's shirt as the taller male licked at his now heavily swollen scent glands. Just twenty minutes before the blue-eyed alpha was supposed to leave, the omega's cramps came back even worse than the previous ones. The small teen had been in tears and was on the verge of balling due to the intensity of the pain; another characteristic of a stunted heat. 

"Yama-Yamazaki- senpai...", the strawberry redhead practically meowed when Sousuke began to start sucking slightly on Momo's special spot ,"I-I'm...I'm burning!..."

Sousuke's glazed over eyes quickly lost their look of desire as he realized he'd overdone it and had been licking at Momo's neck for far too long; any longer would have resulted in the small omega overheating to the point of no return. Yamazaki quickly ceased sucking the soft unmarked skin in front of him and let out the same rumbling noise that Rin had used to eradicate the small teen's arousal before. 

It took far longer to get him calmed down again, but it worked just as well. Sousuke let out a relieved sigh as the omega's body temperature went back to nearly normal and just in time too. The blue-eyes alpha had just ten minutes to get his luggage into the bus. 

Yamazaki looked at the still-dazed omega and made a mental note to tell Rin to come over as soon as possible. With Momotarou's symptoms getting worse every passing minute, it was necessary that the smaller alpha was giving the strawberry redhead every ounce of his attention. Quickly grabbing his bags so he wouldn't convince himself to stay, Sousuke left the room and knocked on Aiichirou's dorm door.

When Matsuoka opened up, the taller teen was immediately hit with a tantalizing heat scent. He felt himself twitch at the vanilla-like smell as his mouth slightly watered. It took him a whole ten seconds to recompose himself and finally look down at Rin who had been waiting patiently for him to reel it in.

"Is Momo okay?", the captain asked with slight concern written all over his features.

 

"Yeah, but he's getting worse. I helped him get rid of his cramps, but I kinda overdid it... He started to overheat, so I would pay close attention to his body temperature if I were you.", Sousuke explained as the maroon-haired teen in front of him nodded in affirmative and pushed past him to go across the hall.

Closing the door to Ai's room with a sympathetic look on his face, Yamazaki turned to finally get to the bus.

 

Nitori laid in his now empty bunk as he brooded over the loss of a certain maroon-haired alpha's body heat. Even though Matsuoka had explained to Ai about Mikoshiba's condition, he couldn't help but feel jealous and irritated all the same. The feeling of being kicked aside can hurt no matter what the reason. 

"Stupid Momo.", Aiichirou said bitterly as he pulled the covers up to his chin.

Just the thought that Rin would eventually have to 'service' the strawberry redhead possibly just a few hours from now, made a knot of anger and sadness tighten in his throat and stomach. Usually he wouldn't be like this; so selfish and uncaring of one of his friends, but the hormones from his own heat was making him cruel and unforgiving. Later after it having passed he'd feel disgusted with himself, but right now Nitori's mind was focused on how much he despised the younger teen. 

Rin knew Ai's emotions about all this. He could feel a certain air of burning jealousy around Aiichiro that made him feel guilty and uncomfortable, but at least Momo had no clue what was running through his friend's mind at the moment. Matsuoka was endlessly grateful for this small blessing. It would tear the strawberry redhead apart to know that at the moment Nitori hated him more than anything else in the world. Knowing the strawberry redhead the captain knew that if the small omega ever found out about his roommate's feelings, he'd refuse to let Rin help him and eventually the lack of care would cause him to be hospitalized.

Sousuke would kill him. The blue-eyed alpha would tear him limb from limb if he found out he let Momotarou get to that state. Yamazaki was a laid back alpha, but when he gets set off he goes off like an atomic bomb. Rin was confident in his combat skills, but he was sure, even with Yamazaki's shoulder injury, that he would not be the victor. 

With a heavy sigh, Matsuoka pushed his face into the crook of Momotarou's neck and drank in the familiar and calming earthy scent of the smaller teen. The omega was currently asleep due to how much his cramps had exhausted him. He'd drowsed off shortly after Rin returned and climbed back into bed with him, arms wrapped around the younger teen's stomach to monitor any clenching muscles underneath. 

Lifting his head off the strawberry redhead's shoulder the maroon haired teen noticed that the omega was slightly feverish, his cheeks and ears dusted pink and his breaths came out in small pants. The alpha frowned at this as he placed a hand on Mikoshiba's forehead and pulled back his bangs to prevent any sweat from gathering.

"And it's only gonna get worse... Can I really handle this on my own?", the maroon-haired captain sighed as he dropped his head back down to where he'd had it before, his hand returning to wrap around the omega's stomach.

-

'Fuck.', Sousuke cursed to himself as he awkwardly sat next to Momo's older brother.

They had completely forgotten to tell Seijuro about his little brother's situation and ask for his approval to help the smaller teen through it . The auburn redhead didn't even know about Momotarou's rank. Like everyone else he was convinced his little brother would be an alpha like him because "being an alpha was in his blood". 

Yamazaki was sure that Mikoshiba would ask about Momo any second now. He had to tell the truth and only the truth to avoid any future dilemmas. No. Lying wasn't an option, but when he was stuck between the older male and the window it was hard not to be tempted. His position made him very vulnerable and with his exit blocked he began to get anxious. At full strength Sousuke and Seijuro would be nearly evenly matched in strength, but with his shoulder still not at best he was hindered enough that the balance was tilted far more towards Mikoshiba's side.

"So how's my little kid brother?", Seijuro asked with his classic toothy smile.

Yamazaki shuddered at the sharp looking teeth the older male possessed as he scooted more towards the open window just in case.

"Well... actually...", the blue-eyed alpha explained as he felt himself break out in a cold sweat.

"Well, what? Did something happen?"

"Momotarou presented as an omega... Me and Rin have been doing our best to take care of him, but he's stunted by four years... It's really a job for two, but we couldn't sacrifice another swimmer. Nitori triggered him, so now we have two omegas that need to be taken care of. Obviously Momotarou needs all the attention Rin could possibly give, but I hate seeing Aiichiro suffer.", Sousuke spit out as calmly as humanly possible when you thought you'd be pounced on at any second.

The older redheaded alpha just gave him a blank stare as he sat there trying to process all the information passed to him. After a few long seconds the ex-captain leaned back into the bus seat with an exasperated sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?", Mikoshiba asked in a deathly calm tone.

"We were so busy trying to take care of them both and running the team that we didn't think of it. Momotarou is doing fine though. He's still in shock from presenting as an omega of all things, but he's not unhappy."

Sousuke actually lowered his head in submission, fearing that the older male's anger was rising by the second. He hadn't been on the submissive end in so long he couldn't even remember the last time he showed any submission to anyone. The blue-eyed teen was an alpha's alpha; never bowing to anyone, but he wasn't so full of himself that he'd question the older male's position as alpha over him. It was a very terrifying feeling to be at the mercy of another when it was usually the other way around; it really played with one's emotions. 

To Yamazaki's surprise he felt a hand rest on his good shoulder and squeeze reassuringly, making the blue-eyed alpha quickly look up.

"It's okay, I trust you and Rin to take care of him. I wouldn't want anyone else but you two helping him through this. Thank you for being honest with me, Sousuke.", Seijuro said with a serious look on his face.

"You're not mad at us?", Yamazaki asked in surprise.

"No. If I was I would have fought you as soon as I smelt my little brother's heat scent all over you when we met up at the side of the bus.", Mikoshiba laughed as Sousuke's eyes widened at the realization.

-

Momo made a whining noise at the back of his throat as he tried to force his raging arousal to go back down. Try as he might, it was a fruitless effort when he had an alpha's scent all around him and said alpha's hand so close to his current problem. 

As if things couldn't get any worse the maroon-haired captain stirred and groaned beside the younger teen, his breath ghosting along Mikoshiba's neck and making him shudder all the way down to his toes. The strawberry redhead felt Rin take a deep breath, assessing the situation, before he felt the hand lingering near his arousal go south towards its target.

"W-wait! What are you doing!?!", the small omega asked as his hands slapped onto Matsuoka's bigger one to stop it's movements.

"I'm getting rid of your boner. It'll only take a few minutes at the most, then you'll be able to sleep.", the captain explained.

"J-just do it the other way... Use that sound you usually make to calm me down!"

"Momo you're overheating, your skin is practically burning me. You know what happens if you overheat right?"

Momotarou went silent, but still refused to move his hands off of Rin's.

"Just trust me. I won't make fun of you or tease you. I just want to help you, but you have to let go.", the maroon-haired alpha murmured as he placed a chaste kiss on Mikoshiba's scent gland, making the redhead jerk and shudder for the second time tonight.

The strawberry redhead whined again as he finally loosened his grip, the older male kissing and licking at his neck to keep him receptive. When Rin's chilled hand touched Momo's hot arousal, the teen hissed and unintentionally bucked his hips into the loose circle of friction the older was providing.

"There's no need to be so eager... I'll get you there.", Rin smirked as he licked a path from the crook of the redhead's neck to his scent gland. 

The maroon-haired captain started a slow pace, base to tip, as Momotarou gasped, shuddered, and let out little whimpers of need. It wasn't enough for him, the strawberry redhead needed more. As this thought crossed his mind, Rin pressed his index finger into the younger teen's tip, wiping the precum there down the sides to make his movements nice and smooth.

"Does it feel good, Momo?", Matsuoka asked in a husky voice as he found himself having to give his all not to rut against the small omega's ass. 

The strawberry redhead moaned at the older male's words as he drank in his scent, strawberries and something else he couldn't describe assaulting his nose.

"F-faster... Please... I need it..", Momotarou moaned in abandon, not caring that his voice had risen two octaves to the point where he sounded like a girl.

With a smile the captain complied, slick noises filling the room as Mikoshiba arched his back and let out a strangled noise as his hips pushed back into Rin. The alpha groaned and dropped his head into Momotarou's shoulder as his own hips searched for the friction again, his resolve snapping as he finally gave in. The small omega stiffened slightly when he felt something hot and hard come into contact with his ass, but as soon as his omega instincts kicked in he welcomed the unexpected surprise. To the strawberry redhead's horror he began to crave something more than what Rin was giving him. He wanted to be filled, pushed into the mattress and fucked in the most animalistic manner imaginable.

"Rin-senpai..."

"Hmm?"

"I-Ineed... I need it... I-inside."

The captain snapped out of his haze immediately and pulled his own aching boner away from Mikoshiba's rear, much to the omega's displeasure.

"I can get you off this way... We don't need to go all the way just yet if we don't have to.", Rin murmured guiltily at what he'd just done as he picked up the speed of his hand even more.

Momo began to squirm and whine in frustration as he thrust his hips forward to meet the movement of the maroon-haired teens hand. As soon as he got the idea of having the captain inside of him, he couldn't seem to get off this way no matter how bad he wanted it.

"Come on Momo,.... Spill.", the alpha said as he sucked on the omega's special spot harshly.

"I can't!", the smaller teen nearly wailed as tears of irritation slid down his cheeks.

Rin cursed under his breath at his luck as he pulled his hand away from Mikoshiba's sex.

"Alright, I get it.", Matsuoka said as he pushed the covers off the both of them and moved down on the floor by the side of the bunk, pulling Momo's rear clockwise in order to face him as the teen looked down at him in confusion.

"What I'm about to do is gonna feel weird at first, but it'll feel good once you're used to it.", Rin said as he pulled Momotarou's pants off his legs and tossed them somewhere behind him, Momo too gone in his lust to care. "Tell me if you want to stop."


	4. Chapter 4

"What I'm about to do is gonna feel weird at first, but it'll feel good once you're used to it.", Rin said as he pulled Momotarou's pants off his legs and tossed them somewhere behind him, Momo too far gone in his lust to care., "Tell me if you want to stop."

With a sigh Matsuoka placed careful hands on the younger teen's thighs and manually spread them to get better access, all the while watching for any hesitation. When he found none the maroon-haired captain suddenly leaned forward and licked a trail from Momo's opening to up to his balls, making the shorter teen shudder and let out a strangled, desperate moan. 

With a smirk, Rin went back down to Mikoshiba's tight hole and licked at it teasingly, loving how it twitched with every movement he made.

"R-Rin-senpai... Hurry.", Momotarou groaned in frustration.

Realizing that he didn't have the luxury of teasing the omega, not with his temperature rapidly rising, Matsuoka quickly got started. Since Momo was slick enough there was no need for lubricant of any sort, so without a second more of delay Matsuoka gently prodded at the strawberry redhead's sex. 

Rin watched carefully again for any sign that Momotarou wanted to stop as said omega's face screwed up a little. The alpha couldn't tell if the look was of irritation or pain at first so he hesitated and stayed still, wrong move. With a whine the omega pushed himself down on Rin's finger, making a scream rip out of him at the sudden pleasure that hit him so hard it made him see stars.

"O-oi... Not so fa-"

"I need more... please.", Momotarou whined as he wiggled his rear impatiently.

The captain stared at Momo in surprise for a long moment, before he smiled and slowly added two more digits to the one.

"You're too cute for your own good..."

The Strawberry redhead's back arched completely off the bed when one of Rin's fingers slightly brushed his prostate. The moan that emitted from the omega in that moment gave out halfway through and faded into a shuddering breath. Matsuoka gave the omega a concerned look as he saw tears begin to build up in Momotarou's eyes.

"Do you need a minute or can I keep goi-"

"Please, just move!"

The captain smirked as he realized the teen had just liked being filled so much.

'How cute.', Rin said to himself as he began to thrust his fingers in at a rough-set pace, now knowing that Momo couldn't stand slow movements.

Within less than half a minute, slick was covering Matsuoka's wrist and flowing down his arm. All the alpha could think about was being inside the hot, wet, and tight source of the thick liquid, but Rin didn't act on any of his fantasies. Wanting to finish it quickly before it became too much for him to hold back anymore, the captain leaned forward again and sucked harshly on the tip of Momo's length as he hammered his digits into the omega's willing hole.

It only took Momotarou about three seconds to cum after that. It had happened so quickly that Rin didn't have time to remove his mouth off of the strawberry redhead's tip fast enough, resulting in him having to swallow every last drop of Momo's load. Rin kept his fingers inside the teen for a good five minutes even after the small teen was done twitching, knowing that it filled omega with fulfillment to be filled for long periods of time. It was necessary for omega's to feel this way only because it would be difficult to be knotted for half an hour and have the omega get bored or irritated and shift or move around too much, not to mention painful for both parties.

"Momo, what drawer is your underwear in?", Rin ask as he got up and walked across the room to the dresser.

"Huh?", Momotarou responded dumbly as he stared blankly at the top bunk.

"What drawer is your underwear in?"

The captain waited a few more moments only to get no response. It was fine though, it wasn't like he needed underwear while he was wearing sweatpants to bed anyway. With a sigh he picked up the pants and walked back over to Momotarou who was still in a complete daze. Carefully, the alpha slipped on the sweatpants one leg at a time and pulled them up until he was met with a small dilemma. 

"Momo, lift your butt up."

The strawberry redhead's had really tried, but no matter how much effort he put into it, his now wobbly legs wouldn't support him at all. Patiently the older male slid an arm under Mikoshiba's back and pulled him up enough to get the pants up all the way and push him back to his original spot on the bed, making sure to pull the covers up to his chin afterwards. When he finally moved to turn away, Rin was stopped by a hand grasping the sleeve of his shirt.

"Stay with me?", Momotarou asked tiredly, too tired to have the decency to feel embarrassed.

The captain really wished he could stay. Omega's liked to be held during heats and it was like a slap in the face to refuse them, but he had other responsibilities right now.

"I can't... I have to take care of Ai now."

Rin's heart wrenched violently at the sad look that crossed the small teen's features.

"I would stay if I could, but I-"

"It's fine. I understand.", the strawberry redhead said in an understanding murmur as he turned to face the wall, dismissing the older male.

Matsuoka stood where he was for a few seconds longer, all the while feeling extremely guilty until he finally left, leaving the small omega by himself.

-

"You smell like him.", Nitori commented lowly as he traced the contours of Rin's chest.

"It's only until Sousuke gets back.", Matsuoka said gently, knowing that the grey-haired omega was not pleased at all.

Rin shifted his arm slightly and got comfortable as he kept listening for any noises that may be coming from the room across from them. Matsuoka prayed that the smaller wasn't overheating or in any amount of pain. He wanted to go back and check on him, but he had to stay here for just a little longer; he was tied to Nitori at the moment after all.

"I think you're getting attached. With the way you're headed, you won't be all too willing to give Momo back."

"Where did all that come fro-"

"I can practically feel your anxiousness right now. You want to be with him even now when you're with me.", Aiichirou stated calmly as he winced at the pull of Rin's knot when he shifted again.

"That's not true and you know it. He could die you know..."

Before Ai could say anything more, he was cut off by his own gasp when Matsuoka's knot finally went down enough for the maroon-haired teen to slide out.

"Are you leaving now, then?", Nitori said without much emotion at all.

"It's not like I really have a choice, I promised Sousuke I wouldn't let anything happen to Momo.", Rin relied as he picked up his cellphone and walked out with a towel and a change of clothes in-hand to go clean up in the shower room.

-

Sousuke jumped when his phone vibrated against the desk he was sitting at. So much for getting some homework done tonight. With a sigh, the blue-eyed captain picked up.

"Hello?"

" How was your trip?", Matsuoka's voice asked on the other end.

"Fine, I slept a lot. I told Mikoshiba about his brother on the way.", Yamazaki answered.

"Fuck we forgot to tell him!"

"Yeah, I suffered for that one big time... How's Momotarou?"

"Fine. He went into full-blown Heat a few hours after you left. I couldn't calm him down with the rumbling so I had to get him off."

"...What did you do to him?"

"If you're worried over if my dick has been in him it hasn't; I went as far a fingering him. He was overheating, so I had no choice."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, you did what you needed to."

"Liar. You're jealous."

"Am not..."

"Come on, don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am no- dammit Rin!"

The captain laughed on the other end as Sousuke bristled at being teased.

"Just get some rest now, you have a race to win tomorrow."

"See you soon, Rin.", Sousuke said in an almost affectionate tone.

"See you soon", the maroon-haired teen smiled as he hung up and set his things down on the shower room bench.

\- 

Momotarou sighed when he finally heard Rin leave the room. He desperately needed to go get a few books to read from his dorm room so he wouldn't be so bored all the time. He mostly wanted to see Nitori, it had been far too long and Momo missed him. The small omega quickly opened the door to the room he was staying in and looked down the hallway to see Matsuoka disappear into the shower room. Perfect, he was in the clear. 

Quietly the omega snuck across the hallway to the door right in front of him. Light was showing under the door so he knew it was safe to burst in.

"Did you miss me Nitori-senpai?", Momo asked as he bounced in and plopped himself on the floor next to Ai's bunk.

The older teen didn't respond as he ignored the younger all together; instead looking at the top bunk with a hard stare.

"Senpai? Is everything al-"

"Is there a particular reason why you came here?"

The taller teen was taken aback by the hostility lingering under Ai's words, but answered nonetheless.

"...Yeah...I came here for my books."

"Then get them and leave."

The strawberry redhead was silent for a few moments as his cheerfulness died on the spot.

"Did something happen?", Mikoshiba said in a serious tone, fearing that he already knew why Aiichirou was so mad.

"'Did something happen?' What are you, stupid?", Nitori said coldly as he turned his blue eyes to meet gold ones.

"How am I supposed to know what's going on if you don't tell me? I haven't seen you in days! How would I know?!", Momo suddenly exploded as his hormones took control and made him more dramatic.

"Oh... I guess Rin hasn't told you then.", the grey-haired teen said as he sat up in the bottom bunk and let his anger-filled eyes burn into Momotarou's own.

"Told me what?"

"How much I hate you. I can't stand to be around you for more than three seconds let alone think about you. You were supposed to present as an alpha or beta, now things are complicated between me a Rin. And It's all... You're... Fault.", Ai said slowly to add emphasis.

A panicked look crossed the strawberry redhead's features as he stood up and backed away.

"But I didn't... I didn't ask for this! I never meant to mess things up!", Momo yelled, his voice getting shaky as he tried and failed to keep his tears back.

"Oh I know you didn't, but it still doesn't change how I feel. Not even a little bit."

Nitori sat feeling notorious for hurting the younger omega as deeply as he had hurt him, but the glory he felt in that moment vanished when he felt a shift in the room and short gasps. He looked over to the strawberry redhead just in time to see the omega take one long and sharp intake of breath and collapse. The sound that followed made Ai's blood curdle: A wail of pain that was so loud it nearly made his eardrums burst.

Whatever Nitori's hormones had done to him before had been quickly eradicated as genuine concern crossed his now gentle features. He scrambled up and half-crawled half-sprinted to Momo who was now in the fetal position, clutching his stomach as if he intended to rip it out. Before the older could say a word, the door burst open and a still soaking wet Rin rushed in. He took one look at the scene and panicked.

"What happened?!", Matsuoka asked loudly as he ran over to Momo's side and looked to Ai for answers.

When he got no reply, Rin growled deep in his chest in warning.

"What... Happened."

A look of guilt and fear showed in Aiichirou's blue orbs and the captain immediately knew Ai had something to do with this.

"What did you do...", Rin asked dangerously only to have the small omega turn his head away from him.

Not having the time to waste on trying to pry anything more from the blue-eyed omega. Matsuoka moved to pick Momo up. As if he'd been dunked into cold water, the taller omega snapped out of his pain long enough to look Rin directly in his eyes with a kind of panic that shouldn't be there.

"Don't touch me!", Momotarou yelled as he pushed the alpha away with so much force that it knocked him back onto his rear.

Rin sat where he was in shock for a few moments before he got up and tried again.

"Momo I need to lower your temp-"

"I said don't !" The omega yelled again before he could touch him again.

The alpha was now at complete loss of what to do. They didn't have the time for this.

"Ai go get some ice packs, I'm taking Momo back to my room. Be quick, you hear me?"

Matsuoka sighed as he picked the overheating omega up and carried the kicking and protesting teen to the bunk in the next room.

"I told you not to touch me! What did you not understand about that?", Momo said as his panting got increasingly worse.

"Momo... I need you to calm down."

Mikoshiba couldn't respond due to his now very heavy panting and drooping eyes; He was slowly losing consciousness. Before the maroon-haired male could yell for Ai to hurry up, said teen ran in with two big bags of ice as the older stripped Mikoshiba of his clothes. Rin quickly grabbed the two bags of ice and placed them on either side on Momotarou's stomach.

"We're going to need a lot more than that, come on.", Rin said as he pushed past the smaller teen and down the hallway.

By the time they were finished there were bags of ice on and around the whole length of Momotarou's body; small ones placed on his forehead and cheeks for good measure. After making sure that the teen was stable, Rin turned to Ai.

"You told him didn't you... That you hated him because I put a wrench in our plans."

Aiichirou refused to meet the alpha's eyes.

"What did you not get about how serious this is! He could have died tonight and it's all because you couldn't keep your mouth shut...", Matsuoka said in a dangerous tone, "He's completely rejected me, you know. I know you know what that means. I can't even touch him anymore. We don't have any other alphas here right now so if Momo's heat comes back at full force, there's nothing I can do."

"Just because he said no doesn't mean you can't hel-"

"Distress makes it worse. If I force myself on him, I will just be increasing his chance of dying...", Rin said gravely.

Taking his phone out of his back pocket, the captain dialed Sousuke again. The taller alpha answered after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Momo has rejected my help. He's completely overheated. You need to come back...now."


	5. Chapter 5

Rin let his head thump back into the wall as he sat in the hallway next to the door Momo was currently in. Momotarou's heat had come back again this morning and when Matsuoka had tried to help, the smaller teen had rejected him again saying that he could do it himself and for the older to wait outside. The alpha knew that there was no way that the strawberry redhead's needs would let up even for a second no matter how many times he tried to get off; it was an alpha's job to do all that after all.

From his spot in hallway the older male could hear Momo crying out in frustration. His instincts were screaming at him to do something, anything to ease the omega's ache, but the smaller would most likely refuse anyway.

Rin hadn't had it in himself to forgive Nitori yet even after sleeping on it. It wasn't just because he was the cause of Mikoshiba's mishap the other day, but also because Matsuoka was now forbidden to even brush arms with the golden-eyed omega. Even though he tried to deny it, the captain was a little more than hurt by this. It was his job to take care of the omegas on the team and he couldn't fulfill that task. On top of it all, Ai had also cost the team a race because Sousuke had to be called back. Because of all this, Rin refused to see the blue-eyed omega and instead monitored Momo's condition best he could from afar.

"Are you going to sit there all day?", a voice asked suddenly as Matsuoka's eyes stayed glued to the wall in front of him.

"As long as it takes for Sousuke to come home."

"Really? Or as long as it takes before Momo finally lets you near him again?" 

Rin glared at the blue-eyed omega that was obviously as heated as he was.

Before the captain could reply his attention was caught by a particularly needy wail that sounded more like a plea than anything. The maroon-haired teen's instincts flared as he tightened his fists at his side to restrain himself.

"...Are you really that concerned about him?", Ai asked in a murmur as Rin bit the inside of his cheek in frustration at being unable to do anything.

"Well yeah, he's imprinted on me. That bond goes both ways."

Aiichirou gave the older a look of confusion as Matsuoka sighed.

"Alphas are just immediately wired to respond to the needs of all omegas, right?"

Ai nodded.

"You're right, but you're also wrong. It's wayyy easier to ignore your instincts if the omega isn't imprinted on you, but when they are imprinted our hormones sense it and our bodies respond to that imprinted omegas needs fiercer than usual. Long story short: It's nearly impossible to ignore them when they're in need.", Rin explained.

The grey-haired teen was silent for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Aren't you imprinted on me too?"

"Yeah but my hormones react more strongly to Momo because my body can sense that he needs more care than you do. Our bodies are just built like that: To respond fiercely when an omega is sick, pregnant, sad, hurt, or just needy."

The small omega's eyes widened for a minute as if he'd just remembered something extremely important.

"Has Momo been taking any pills at all?"

"What do you mean pi-"

"Birth control, Rin! Has he been taking any since he started?"

"Uh... No.", the captain said as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

Aiichirou looked at the older male in horror.

"Didn't you service him not even that long ago? What if you got him pregnant!? Momo is way too young to take care of a baby, let alone himself!"

"Whoa,whoa, whoa... I haven't gone that far with him yet, thanks for reminding me though. I'll text Sousuke and tell him to pick some up on the way home. By the sound of things, he's gonna need it come next week."

-

Sousuke groaned as he looked at his phone screen; he'd forgotten something important again.

'Seriously? How could I forget to buy birth-control of all things?', Yamazaki asked himself as he walked into a nearby drug store located just a few blocks from the school.

Rin had told him about Momo's current state at this second, but still refused to tell him about how it had happened and why the captain had gotten rejected. To the blue-eyed alpha, it just didn't add up unless Aiichirou had some hand in it. He could easily guess what had happened, but still want to hear it to make sure.

After the alpha grabbed the birth-control Nitori always got whenever his heat came around, he walked back over to the counter, paid, and walked out. When he continued on his way home, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; a incoming call. Yamazaki sighed and pulled the device out again.

"Is something wrong Rin?"

"I'm gonna lose my mind if you don't hurry up and get home so you can take care of Momo.", the taller alpha's friend said with a strained voice.

"What's happening?", Sousuke asked in a calm tone knowing that the maroon-haired alpha's hormones were so overactive that he was frazzled and could easily get snappy and irritable.

"He kicked me out of the room and he's trying to get off on his own, which is impossible without help and all he's doing is making it worse. He's making these noises that I can't ignore and I seriously have to literally bite my tongue so I don't run in and try to finish him off real quick.", Rin said in an exasperated tone.

"Listen to me Rin, I'm only about a block away so I need you to keep yourself restrained for like six more minutes... Got it?"

The last few words had an underlying threat and command in them. Sousuke honestly didn't mean it, it had just slipped out, but Matsuoka seemed to catch it and deemed it as a very serious warning. Being the reigning alpha deemed him alpha over Rin as well and Sousuke often forgot that all he had to do was say the word and Matsuoka would do as he commanded.

The blue-eyed teen couldn't see the other teen, but he could tell that the captain had lowered his head in submission at the harsh tone by absolute instinct. Guilt lashed the taller alpha like a whip as he muttered an apology before he quickly hung up. He didn't like the whole power thing at all and had told Rin multiple times that they were equal in dominance, but the maroon haired teen was still submissive whenever an argument ensued and often disregarded his own irritation at not having his side heard instead of going against Yamazaki.

The teen quickly shook his irritation away as he saw the entrance to the school come into view. A rush of something he could only call adrenaline went through Yamazaki at the prospect of being finally able to return to watching over a certain redheaded omega. This feeling was so foreign to the male he actually shocked himself by the intensity of the emotion. He then realized that it must be because Momotarou was so strongly imprinted on him that it was having such an impact on his hormones.

When the blue-eyed alpha finally made it to the floor that his room was on, he immediately thought to call for Rin. Just before he could call for him, the taller teen realized that said alpha was sitting next to the door of the room Mikoshiba was most likely in. Matsuoka looked extremely stressed out as he ran his fingers through his hair for what had to be undoubtedly the thousandth time judging by the state of his hair.

When Rin noticed the taller alpha at the end of the hall he got up and moved away from the door, unsure of the reigning alpha's current mood. He was being irkingly submissive again as he walked into Aiichirou's room to get completely out of the way. Sousuke almost scoffed at how ridiculous the captain was being until he got halfway down the hall. He quickly realized why the maroon-haired teen had stepped away immediately.

Momo's heat scent hung heavily in the air and it was enough to completely fog up his mind and no doubt Rin's. With Matsuoka's tense demeanor running high and Both not thinking straight, he could have easily started a brawl between them had Rin snapped at the taller male. Luckily Rin wasn't stupid and recognized Yamazaki's superiority over him. But all the same, Sousuke almost wished Matsuoka would stand up to him. They had never fought over the reigning alpha spot, Rin had just given it to him without any protest. The blue-eyed teen believed in not having things handed to him and instead wanted to deserve the spot. Who knows? Maybe Rin had it in him to overpower the taller male.

Without so much as another thought about the subject, Sousuke stepped in and was met with an airy moan as he watched Momotarou rutt into the mattress in an attempt to relieve himself. Yamazaki quickly realized that he'd exhausted himself in his efforts.

"Momotarou, I have some medicine I need you to take.", Sousuke said as casually as humanly possible as he took out the water bottle he'd grabbed from downstairs and pulled the birth-control out of it's bag.

The smaller male didn't respond as he continued to groan softly in frustration. The older teen let out a sigh as he left the birth-control along with the water bottle on the dresser and went about his business. So far the alpha was able to ignore the sounds Momo was making as he set his bag down and began to put his stuff away. About halfway through with unpacking, the thick heat scent around the room was starting to get to him though. Despite himself the alpha popped a painful boner, probably due to him not being able to get off in too long a time. Usually he'd be helping Ai out with his heat along with Rin, but the reigning alpha's hormones had dedicated him to caring only for Momotarou.

The younger teen must have smelt his arousal because he renewed his efforts and his groans turned into high-pitched moans full of need. The tone in the small omega's voice made something in Yamazaki flare as he abandoned his cause, nearly tripping over his suitcase as he stumbled over to the omega. He slowly climbed over Momo to get into the bed near the wall and turned Momotarou onto his side with his head resting on Sousuke's arm. With his free arm, the blue-eyed alpha pulled Mikoshiba into his chest, his head tucked right under Yamazaki's chin as Momotarou ceased moving and slightly relaxed into the embrace.

The older male needed a minute to calm down, regain control over himself. Momo had to have been taking the birth-control for a week for it to take affect, so he couldn't cave in to his own lust. Usually it was supposed to be taken a week before the heat set in, but this heat had taken them by surprise due to the fact that they had thought that Mikoshiba would present as something else.

Once he was calmed down enough, the taller teen made soft cooing noises in an attempt to calm the smaller down completely. His arousal was still there so he prayed he could eradicate Momo's need without getting him off. At this point, Yamazaki wouldn't be able to handle it.

When the cooing didn't do enough, Sousuke pressed the strawberry redhead into his body even more and let out a deep purr. He hadn't purred since he was just a kid so it felt weird to have a rumbling in his chest. Purring was usually an omega thing; alphas usually only purred when they were sick or injured. It was a way of calming themselves down, but in rare instances alpha's purred to comfort their omegas when all else failed.

This sound was meant for an omega that was bonded to him, his, and Momo wasn't exactly his. Rin and Momotarou's older brother still had some right to him. Regardless of this fact, Sosuke continued to purr until he felt Mikoshiba slump against him and let out a little rumble of his own. Yamazaki went back to cooing softly as he listened to the calming sound the strawberry redhead was making. When omega's felt content and loved they purred. It was the best sound in the world to alphas.

After a few moments the blue-eyed teen realized how uncharacteristic he was being, Sousuke was usually not big on physical contact or showing too much emotion at all really, but here he was holding the small teen in his arms and cooing all the ache away as the strawberry redhead drifted to sleep. Omega's made even the coldest of alphas turn soft, that was for sure.

"Yamazaki-Senpai?", the strawberry redhead said groggily as his purring ceased.

"Hmm?", the alpha responded in a calm tone.

The smaller teen looked up at him for a long moment as if he was debating whether or not to do something, but he quickly came to his conclusion and buried his face into Sousuke's chest again as a blush spread across his face.

"Nophing..."

Yamazaki chuckled lightly as he pulled his chest back enough to leave space between his muscles and Mikoshiba's face. Without any warning at all, he dove his head down and placed a chaste kiss on the omega's forehead and quickly moved his chest back to where it was as he inwardly laughed at how the blush had spread from the small teen's cheeks to ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! I started school three weeks back and I've hardly had time to write. I was cheerleading all summer up until about three days ago as well, but had to quit so I should have more time to write. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!  
> -

Sousuke sighed as he watched Momo make a face while he finally swallowed his birth control pill down. It had took the blue-eyed alpha a lot of pleading, yelling, growling, and even a few warning bites to get the strawberry redhead to finally take his pill, but in the end it'd be all worth it. 

"So I have a WHOLE other week of this?", Mikoshiba said in an exasperated tone as he put his plastic water bottle down.

"Of heat and pills? You’d think you'd know that heat lasted two weeks already. It's the first thing you learn in sex ed.", Sousuke said as he pulled on a shirt, careful of his shoulder as he did so.

"I know, it's just... This is REALLY exhausting. Being horny and stuck in the room all the time sucks too...", Momo sighed as he walked to the ladder to Yamazaki's bed and climbed up.

The older teen didn't even question why the omega was getting in his bed instead of Rin's. The comforting alpha scent of the maroon-haired teen had probably faded and he was now seeking a new comfort. Whether Momo realized it or not, since he started refusing to see Matsouka he seemed to be quieter and seemingly depressed. A bond was hard to break, so it was expected.

"I'll take you down swimming tonight if you promise me you'll stay in the room and not try and sneak off like you did this morning.", Yamazaki replied as he grabbed his cellphone and shot a certain maroon-haired alpha a text before slipping it into his back pocket.

Momo’s older brother had been put in charge of keeping Ai’s heat in check while Rin took a break to cool off. The captain had been heavily affected by Momotarou pushing him away and he needed to keep his distance before his bond to the smaller teen made him do something he didn’t want to do. Ai was more than frustrated at how incompetent Matsuoka was being and Sousuke was sure that the grey-haired omega was giving Seijuro hell while the taller male was trying to service him. 

“He’s being really loud today…”, Mikoshiba commented as he listened to the mewling coming from right across the hall.

Sousuke could feel slight distress coming from the golden-eyed omega as he listened to the pained sounds of his friend. The fact that he was so worried about someone who absolutely hated him at the moment was a little sad. After everything Momo had done to make sure he’d retain their friendship, in the end it had all backfired on him due to Rin’s bond driving him insane enough for him to have to leave.

“Yeah.”, the older said simply as his instincts began to react to the needy wails.

Sousuke quickly snapped out of his daze though when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He pulled the device out and looked at the text the shorter male had sent him.

“...Already bought some?”, Yamazaki said to himself as he opened the top drawer to his dresser.

Momotarou looked down at him curiously as the older male pulled out a small box from his sock drawer. When he finally realized what the box contained though, he blushed heavily and averted his gaze from the alpha; choosing to stare at the wall instead.

“They’re just condoms, Mikoshiba.”, Sousuke said casually as he threw the box up only for it to land right in front of the strawberry redhead’s face.

The shorter teen’s blush spread to his ears as he thought of putting them to good use. The thoughts quickly made blood run south despite himself and he prayed that the blue-eyed alpha wouldn’t be able to smell his slight arousal. Before his scent could get too bad, he heard his brother’s guttural and slightly pained voice reach his ears. 

“Fuck!”

They could no longer hear Nitori, so they could only assume that the omega had bitten Seijuuro. Sousuke grew slightly irritated at all the noise, but he knew not to say anything to an alpha that was above him. The older was ranked higher than him mostly because Seijuuro was older and was without injury. It irked the blue-eyed alpha that his shoulder brought down his position so much. He felt defective, broken. Had he not been hurt, then his rank would be nearly equal to Mikoshiba’s and he’d have a voice in things.

The strawberry redhead could feel the frustration rolling off of Sousuke from the top bunk and thought he should calm him somehow. Momotarou had read somewhere that the presence and scent of an omega could calm an alpha. There was a reason behind why this was so, but the golden-eyed teen wasn’t paying enough attention to what he was reading. 

Yamazaki hardly noticed Momo climb down from his bunk until the shorter teen was standing right in front of him. He was fidgeting and his eyes were averted from the taller teen’s. Sousuke would have laughed had he not been so pissed off at the moment. The male would’ve thought that Momotarou would be more comfortable around him at this point though...

“Can we…?.... Can you…?”, the strawberry redhead sighed in frustration at being unable to say what he wanted to say.

Sosuke raised a brow as Momo took a deep breath and tried again.

“Can you lay with me?”

The alpha paused for a minute, unsure of what was being asked.

“....Do you mean just laying together or…”

The golden-eyed omega blushed heavily again as his face contorted.

“Not in THAT way!!”

Yamazaki finally let a slight smile grace his lips at how innocent Mikoshiba was. He could smell slight arousal rolling off the omega, but didn’t speak on it. It would soon get to the point where he had to take care of it, but now was not that time. If Nitori’s cries continued then it would be much sooner; the needy tones in his voice triggering something in the younger omega and making his heat act up as well.

“Alright. Climb back up.”, Sousuke said as he saw the golden eyes in front of him light up.

Yamazaki waited patiently for the omega to scramble up before he followed, but at a much slower pace because he was trying to refrain from using his left arm too much. When he finally made it up he plopped onto his bed with a sigh, his frustration bubbling up again until he felt Momotarou tuck his head under his chin. Mikoshiba’s scent enveloped him almost immediately, calming him into a more content state as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him closer.

“Seems like you know how to read me pretty well now. The bond is getting stronger”, Sousuke said softly as he felt the smaller teen breathe in his scent deeply against his neck.

The strawberry redhead didn’t reply as he nosed along the alpha’s jawline; familiarizing himself with every detail of the older male. Momo noted how the alpha smelt faintly of Ai and some other omega he couldn’t name. This irked the golden-eyed boy deeply, but he couldn’t understand why. Sousuke simply laid still as he let the omega sniff at him. He was unsure of what was happening, but didn’t ask any questions as he set his eyes elsewhere. 

Yamazaki could still hear Momotarou’s brother and Aiichirou in the next room, but it didn’t faze him. Momo’s calming scent was enough to leave him completely passive. He did, however, begin to wonder why the redhead was giving so much attention to the glands under his jaw and just under his chin. He was about to ask what was so interesting about them until Mikoshiba suddenly rubbed his chin against his jaw almost violently. The teen was scent-marking him as well as getting Yamazaki’s scent on him, almost in an angry manner. 

Sousuke patiently let Momotarou finish scent marking him on both sides seeing no harm in it. It wasn’t a pleasant action, as it usually was when scent-marking occurred between an alpha and omega, but more of a nearly painful action. It was too rough for Sousuke’s liking; it hurt his sensitive glands. He tolerated it anyway mostly because this was the first time that the omega had shown any territorial behavior when it came to an alpha. Momo was marking him as his own; declaring him as property. 

When the redhead was finally satisfied, he stopped his actions and sniffed at the blue-eyed teen’s glands again. I warm, fuzzy, and content feeling washed over the younger teen when he found he was unable to detect any other omegas having even been there. There was only his scent now. When Momo put his head back under the alpha’s chin, Sousuke finally asked.

“What made you scent-mark me all of the sudden?”

Momotarou pouted against the older male’s neck.

“You smelt like Nitori-senpai and some other omega.”, the smaller teen mumbled.

Yamazaki chuckled deep in his chest at how childish the omega was being. Surprisingly, Momotarou didn’t get defensive over being laughed at, too focused on something to care.

“Have you…, you know,… knotted an omega before?”, Mikoshiba asked suddenly, catching Sousuke off guard.

There was a long pause as the blue-eyed alpha thought hard about what he should say.

“I’ve knotted Nitori three times and Kisumi twice.”, Yamazaki replied as he felt Momo’s muscles tighten up.

There was another long silence as Sousuke pushed his lips gently into Momotarou’s hair, taking in the scent of fresh rainfall in a forest. It was truly an interesting and exoctic scent since most omega’s smelt like sweet things like cake and strawberries. Mikoshiba had more of a refreshing scent and one you wouldn’t ever get sick of if you breathed it in too strongly.

“Jealous?”, Sousuke asked gently against red locks.

“...Maybe.”, Momo answered with a pout still gracing his lips.

“Don’t be.”

The strawberry redhead inhaled sharply when Sousuke suddenly moved his head down under his chin, nosing along his sensitive glands until he reached the one just under his jaw before pulling back. Sousuke noted that he smelled heavily of Rin, like he belonged to the maroon-haired alpha. There was a twinge of something foreign to the older teen at this, jealousy maybe, or was it guilt? Sousuke quickly shoved the weird feelings down as he continued.

“I knotted them because that’s my duty as their alpha: To ease their frustrations.”, Yamazaki explained as he returned his head to it’s original spot atop Momo’s.

Momotarou was silent as he let out a sigh and listened to Ai’s voice raise about three octaves. The grey-haired omega was obviously about to be knotted. A knot… Mikoshiba wished he could have one, swelling so much that it opened him wider than he ever thought possible. Having his walls stretched so far by a thick cock was all the teen ever wanted and Ai sounded so very fucked and happy. Momo began to feel envious that Aiichirou got to be so full while he’d never even been filled to satisfaction before. The final long wail Nitori made as his brother thrusted into him one last time made the golden-eyed omega shudder and shift a little. He was knotted and still making content little crying noises at finally having it. So happy; fucked so good that he couldn’t hold his voice in even a little bit anymore. Momotarou shuddered again at the thought of being filled to the brim with a certain maroon-haired captain.

‘Does it feel good, Momo?’, Rin’s voice echoed in the strawberry redhead’s mind.

‘There’s no need to be so eager… I’ll get you there.’

‘Come on Momo… Spill’

Momotarou let out a long moan as his body erupted into full-blown heat. 

“Rin-senpai…”, the little omega whined as he felt slick began to make him wet between his thighs.

 

He needed it, no he wanted it; Matsuoka's knot buried deep inside his wet, tight, little boy cunt. When he felt no movement from the body beside him he wailed the name again and pressed the length of his body against the other’s. No response. Just before he could cry out the name again, a warning growl came from the male beside him as teeth pressed threateningly into his neck, cutting his airway off only slightly before the pressure was taken away. That’s when it hit him: Rin was gone and the alpha beside him was, in fact, Sousuke.

The redhead had no time to think about how weird it was that he’d completely forgot that Rin wasn’t the one laying next to him as he wailed Sousuke’s name instead.

“Please, Yamazaki-senpai, give me it!”

The blue-eyed alpha laid still, still angry that Matsuoka’s name was on Momo’s lips even though he wasn’t even in the building anymore. Momotarou whined in frustration as he placed kisses on Sousuke’s neck, working his way from the base of it, up and over his chin, and finally ending with Momo sinking his teeth into the alpha’s bottom lip; begging the older male for his knot between every chaste kiss. Yamazaki’s eyes were intense. The blue orbs were blazing with arousal and anger, burning into the omega’s soft golden ones and eating him up to his core. 

“Please Sousuke! Fill me!”

That was enough for the alpha to finally snap, his fingers working quickly in trying to undress the younger teen as he climbed over on top of him. Yamazaki had zero patience at the moment, so he only managed to pull off Momo’s pants before he set to work in loosening the redhead’s wet hole. The first finger went in far too quickly, causing Momotarou to gasp and let out a little whine at the slight burn the intrusion had caused. It wasn’t as if he’d completely just destroyed him with that rough movement, but it scared Yamazaki back into getting ahold of himself and focusing on what he was doing. 

“Sorry…”, the alpha mumbled apologetically.

The omega shook his head.

“No. It’s good.”, Momo panted.

Sousuke took a deep breath to calm himself as he slowly pushed in the next finger, watching his face so he wouldn’t miss every gasp and movement the omega under him made. Momo was already soaking wet, his juices running down Yamazaki’s wrist as he worked his fingers in and out at a moderate pace. It was so very hard to restrain himself, so very hard not to just pull his fingers out and fuck into that sweet body right in front of him. When he found Momotarou’s prostate and rubbed his fingers against it firmly he found himself panting heavily. The strawberry redhead had gasped and let out the neediest wail Sousuke had yet to hear come from the little teen. 

“Inside! Just put it inside now.”, Momo begged as his eyes filled up with tears.

“Dammit! Don’t tempt me, Mikoshiba.”, Sosuke growled as he fought to restrain himself best he could.

Momo made a frustrated sound as he turned over onto his stomach, making Yamazaki’s fingers fall out of him, and lifted his hips up into the air; his head pushed into the mattress as he looked back at the alpha.

“Fuck.”, Sousuke groaned as he looked at the display.

Complete and utter submission. The golden-eyed omega was ready to be taken and ready to be taken now. When the alpha made no moves towards him, Momo let out a whine a wriggled his hips as Yamazaki finally moved forward. The alpha quickly pulled down his sweat pants just enough to set his cock free before he gripped the strawberry redhead’s creamy hips in a death-grip to still him as he let his heavy length rub against the omega’s entrance a few times.   
“Are you sure about this? It’s not too late to stop.”, Yamazaki said huskily, silently praying that Momotarou wouldn’t make him pull away now.

The golden-eyed teen nodded and shut his eyes tightly, awaiting the slight pain he knew would come. Sosuke took another deep breath and eased himself in, Momo’s walls nearly sucking him into their wet heat.

“Fuck… you’re so tight…”

Momotarou inhaled slowly as he felt the alpha’s length stretch his walls beyond what he ever thought would be possible; he was big, too big almost. It wasn’t even halfway inside of him and it felt like he was already jam-packed, until he felt the tip of Sousuke's cock brush his prostate; then it suddenly felt like being jam-packed wasn’t enough. The wail the strawberry redhead let out after that nearly scared Sousuke out of his wits, the sound having been completely unexpected. The sudden noise had spooked Yamazaki enough that his grip on Momo’s hips untightened enough to allow the teen to roll his hips into him as he moaned wantonly.

“Momotarou… wait…”, Yamazaki said without a lot of conviction, his hands desperately trying to stop the omega’s hips before he lost all control.

“Just do it. Just fuck into me however you want...Use me!”

Sousuke didn’t have to be told twice as he thrusted into the redhead sharply at those words. His to use. All his. The alpha growled deeply as he set a rough pace, his cock stroking along the fleshy walls and making Momo mewl with happiness. The omega was finally full, finally getting what he’d always wanted. The feel of Yamazaki’s cock thrusting into him was the most amazing feeling he’d ever felt in his life. He wanted it deeper, he wanted it faster, he wanted it harder. Most of all, Momo wanted to be knotted, pumped full with Sousuke’s seed. He wanted to get so full that his stomach expanded, so full that he could feel the liquid inside of him. Momotarou vaguely realized just how lewd and slutty he was being, but couldn’t find it in himself to care as he let his voice flow freely out of his drooling mouth.

-

“Is this the first time?”, Seijuuro asked Aiichirou who was still tied to him by his knot.

Nitori listened to the needy cries coming from across the hall for a moment before he answered.

“Yes I think so… and if not then the first time I’ve heard anything.”, Nitori replied as he felt Seijuuro twitch inside of him, his knot releasing more sperm into the little omega.

The alpha above the grey-haired omega laughed as he heard his little brother’s fucked voice raise four octaves.  
“Sousuke must be pretty good if he’s managed to make Momo sound like that.”

Aiichirou blushed heavily at the comment as he averted his eyes from the ex-captain.

“Oh. So you know first hand then.”, Mikoshiba chuckled as the omega’s brows furrowed in an effort to ignore the alpha’s teasing.

“I’m just wondering: Between us two, who’s better?”

Ai blushed all the way to his ears at that and locked his eyes on Seijuuro’s shoulder. The blue-eyed teen’s eyes widened when he found that the alpha was bleeding from the bite wound Nitori had left earlier. It was completely dripping down his arm and he was baffled as to why the ex-captain wasn’t in a panic.

“You’re shoulder! It’s bleeding!”, Aiichirou yelled as his omega instincts urged him to nurse the wound and stop the bleeding.

Just another characteristic of being an omega. The alpha protects and fulfills the omega’s needs and the omega nurses them back to health if they’re hurt, calms them when they’re frustrated or sad, and of course gives them offspring.

“I know. It’s not deep, so I’ll be fine. We can’t do much about it right now anyways, but damn do you bite hard!”

Nitori felt intense shame wash over him. The blue-eyed omega had only bitten Seijuuro to spite him. Why? Honestly Aiichirou had no clue, but if he had to take a wild guess he’d say that his problems with Rin had to be the source of it all. The alpha above the omega must have sensed the change in Ai because he lowered his head into the crook of the little teen’s neck; the teen’s head in the crook of his own. The heady scent immediately calmed Nitori as he let his muscles relax.

“Don’t stress yourself out too much about it, he’ll come around eventually.”, Seijuuro murmured, his tone suddenly serious,” I know it seems like he doesn’t care about you anymore, but that’s entirely not it.”

Aiichirou froze at those words for a moment until he forced himself to relax again.

“How can you be so sure? You have no idea what’s going through Rin’s head right now.”

Seijuuro chuckled a little bit at how fiery Ai got during his heat.

“Oh, but I do.”

“How?”, Nitori replied, not amused in the least.

“All alphas think alike, you know. I completely understand what he’s going through. Tell me, Nitori, What do omegas,betas, and alphas make up?”

“A pack.”

“Yes, and what is the purpose of a pack.”

“To care for and protect one another.”

“Exactly. And who runs the pack and makes sure that this is happening?”

“The alpha, but what does that have to do with anything?!”, Ai cried, frustrated that he hadn’t received a clear answer yet.

“Alphas live and breathe for their pack. It’s the most important thing to them, next to the one they chose to spend their life with of course. Now imagine for a minute when a close pack member of your’s suddenly rejects you; absolutely refuses to stay in the same room as you?”

Nitori is silent as he listens carefully; really trying to understand what Mikoshiba is laying out for him.

“To an alpha, that is the most shameful and degrading thing possible. It makes you feel like you don’t deserve your own title; that you don’t deserve to be anyone’s alpha since one pack member has forsaken you. Rin is in a dark place right now, you just have to give him time.”

“So Rin doesn’t think…”

“Yes. Matsuoka doesn’t believe that he deserves to be you or anyone else’s alpha and you pushing him and putting pressure on him is just making him more stressed out. He needs time to think, to gather himself and think of what to do next. He might come back...or he may not, but we can’t make him decide any sooner by getting mad at him. You seemingly coming across as hating him is only pushing him further away and making him feel even more like a failure who can’t please anyone.”

Nitori’s mind flashed back to that day in the hallway where he’d looked at the maroon-haired teen as if he were garbage for refusing to take care of him again and instead choosing to watch over Momo from afar; hoping all the while that the strawberry redhead would accept him as his alpha again. The teen was already thrown into a loop then, a complete mess without really showing it, and Ai had only made it all worse. Aiichirou was jerked out of his guilt by a sharp nip to his shoulder blade. Nitori made a surprised noise and winced when the knot in him was pulled a little due to his movements.  
“I said don’t stress yourself out over it. It won’t help you or anyone else. Instead use your extra energy in trying to make things better.”, Seijuuro said as he looked the omega directly in the eye.

“What can I do? Rin’s not even here!”, Ai cried.

“You have the power to completely erase Rin’s problem, all you have to do is get over yourself and apologize to Momo.”

“What?! But he’s the one who-”

“See? That’s the problem right there. You have to get over your jealousy. Once you do that, convince Momo that you’re over it, and you won’t hate him for being around Rin again, then that’s when things will get better. Momo shares Sousuke with you so it’s only fair that you share Rin with him.”

Nitori was silent as he let his eyes focus on the ceiling. Make up? Even if he wanted to it was too late for that. Aiichirou was pulled from his musings when the knot in him finally slipped out, making him gasp. He shuddered when he felt the hot cum in his hole drip out slowly onto the sheets, trying hard not to moan again.

“Think long and hard about this Nitori. You might just be the deciding factor in this.”, Seijuuro said as he quickly pulled on his pants and walked out of the room.  
-

Sousuke growled as he buried his knot as deep as he possibly could into the willing body underneath him while Momo let out a satisfied mewl. Yamazaki let his body slowly fall to the side, taking Momotarou with him. A hiss came from the golden-eyed omega at the slight tug, but was otherwise silent. They spent a few long moments catching their breath, Sousuke’s head in the crook of the strawberry redhead’s neck, while they thought of what to even say to one another. The blue-eyed alpha quickly came to the conclusion that they didn’t exactly need to say anything,the silence was a comfortable one.

Mikoshiba shifted a little bit, trying to get used to the taut feeling in his stomach. It was more uncomfortable than he’d ever imagined. It borderlined painful, but the omega didn’t feel any regret in taking it.

“It will only feel weird the first few times. Your body has to get used to it.”, Sousuke said as he let out a deep rumbling noise.

It was too deep a sound to be a purr, but it was close. The sound vibrated against Momo’s back and made him relax his body. The knot seemed to feel less uncomfortable now that his body wasn’t tensed up.

“You need to learn how to relax against it, or else you’ll hate being knotted.”, Yamazaki explained as he continued to make the calming noise.

Momotarou nodded absent-mindedly as his eyes rested on a little box near his face. It took him a few long moments to realize what they were but when he did he froze up again, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling from the tightness. Sousuke looked over at the smaller teen, worried that he was hurting somehow.

“Yama-...Yamazaki-senpai….You didn’t use a condom.”

It was Sousuke’s turn to completely freeze up. Momo had only taken the pill one day, which wasn’t enough time for it to even take effect. He’d just knotted an extremely fertile omega, and what’s worse, on his first time. Now he was pumping him full of his seed as they even speak.

“...Fuck.”


	7. Chapter 7

Momotarou violently pushed himself away from the male on top of him as soon as the knot inside of him had gone down. In his panic, the small teen didn’t think about how the action might have slightly hurt Sousuke’s feelings; too focused on trying to get the said alpha’s seed out of him to care. The strawberry redhead let out a small whimper as he pressed a finger into himself, trying to shovel the liquid out. The omega felt raw and every movement his finger made was painful, so he quickly decided he’d rather run to the bathrooms to rid himself of the damn stuff that way. Without as much as saying a word to the still-dazed alpha still in bed, Mikoshiba quickly climbed off the top bunk and flew open the dorm door; not even bothering with clothes.

The golden-eyed omega spent a good half an hour getting Sousuke’s seed out of him in the bathroom and then took a shower to clean himself out even more. It was scary. The small teen had just barely began high school and he was already having a pregnancy scare. He was almost positive that Yamazaki wouldn’t want to settle down just yet; he still had his swimming career to think about. Hell, Momo still had his swimming career to think about. Really, the best option for everyone was to get an abortion…But could he go through with it. The baby would be apart of him; a living thing inside of him; his own child. If he kept the baby then who would support him? His brother had his own life and future to think about, so he couldn’t possibly think abou-. His brother! Seijuuro would kill him; he’d lose his mind if he found out about this!

Momotarou wasn’t prepared for this in the least. He didn’t know what to do, who to turn to. He wanted to run away from it all so he could clear his mind, but the problem would only go with him since the problem laid within himself. The steaming water from the showerhead above washed over the little omega as he let his head fall forward into the shower wall in front of him. Then and only then did he let his sobs fall out of him freely. How could it have come to this? Why did it happen to him? Hadn’t he endured enough? This stunted heat, his best friend hating him for having Rin help him, him suffering because his bond to the maroon-haired teen making forcing the captain away physically painful. Vaguely Momo heard the shower-room door open and close and footsteps walk to where he stood; his head still pressed into the wall. 

The strawberry redhead knew who it was by the scent: Sousuke. Momotarou felt a hand rest on his shoulder in what was meant to be reassurance for the teen, but it only made his mind go into turmoil. He jerked away from the touch and put his own hand where the other’s had been; his shoulders moving forward in an attempt to make himself smaller; more secure. The golden-eyed omega wasn’t ready yet. He wasn’t ready to talk about it; wasn’t ready to face what was happening. The alpha seemed to recognize this and he backed off; leaving the room as silently as he came.

-

Yamazaki shut the door behind him slowly. He could still hear the omega’s sobs from the hallway, the broken sound bouncing off the walls. His inability to do anything made him go insane. He can’t stand here and do nothing, yet there wasn’t much he could do but wait. The situation was hopeless and he had no clue what to do. This was all a failure on his part. A failure as an alpha to properly take care of an omega in his care. A failure, but one he couldn’t fix. Sousuke had said he’d take care of everything, but he couldn’t fulfill that promise when he didn’t know what to do himself. Without thinking, he found himself walking into the room across the hall from his own; not wanting to step foot in the place just yet. The grey-haired omega still sitting on his own bed looked up curiously at the alpha until his eyes flashed with concern as the older teen shut the door behind him and sunk to the floor. Aiichirou could smell the panic in the air, the unrest in his demeanor. Something big had happened again and this time it wasn’t his doing. Nitori could even imagine what had happened other than that Yamazaki must have injured the bouncy first-year during their romp in the sheets, but something told him it was much,much worse.

“What happened, Yamazaki-senpai? Is Momo okay?”, the blue-eyed omega asked as he sat up and leaned forward, intent on hearing the answer.

Wide, sea blue eyes turned to him; those dark depths seemingly overflowing with shock, panic, and just about every emotion imaginable.

“......I forgot to wear a condom.”, was all Sousuke could get out before he let his head thump back into the door he was leaning against.

Ai was quiet as feelings of horror filled his very being. Momo had been through enough already! Nitiori thought it was all unfair, until he realized he was the cause of nearly ninety-nine point nine percent of the grief the omega had endured. Then guilt filled him along with it. Aiichirou had to go comfort him; he had to do something to put the strawberry redhead’s mind at ease. 

“Don’t even bother, he’s inconsolable at this point. It’s better to give him space and let him reach out when he’s ready.”, Yamazaki said evenly, sensing that the teen was going to go and try something.

“But we can’t jus-”

“I know! ...I know how you feel. I hate that I’m being so useless and just sitting here too, but he needs to be alone. I honestly don’t know if I’d be able to handle my own emotions and Mikoshiba’s anyways. I don’t know what the fuck to do!”

Sousuke looked like he wanted to rip his hair out. Rin was coming home later today after his day trip to his hometown to see his childhood swim team and god knew how he would take this new information. Nitiori only saw this ending badly. The blue-eyed alpha probably was already aware of this, due to the amount of stress showing on his features. And not to mention Momo’s older brother. If Mikoshiba lost his temper, Yamazaki wouldn’t be able to defend himself effectively with his injured shoulder and he wouldn’t have Matsuoka backing him up. The shorter alpha made up for Sousuke’s hinderance and they fought as a united force. But, without Rin, Yamazaki didn’t stand a chance against Seijuuro. 

Yamazaki wasn’t concerned about the two possible beatings he might have to take, but mostly about the future. He wanted to finish his education, but with a possible baby on the way he might just have to put that on hold for a while and get a job to support the omega. God, how could he have been so stupid? How could he have forgotten to put on a condom? They were right in fucking front of him the whole time and never once did he realize. Now he was dealing with the consequences. Momo had no trust in him if any at all and he’d possibly ruined both the smaller teen’s and his own life. He was an absolute failure as an alpha. Momotarou deserved better, but now he was going to be completely dependant on him if he conceived.

-

Rin briefly bumped noses with the sky-blue eyed omega in front of him. Something inside of the captain ached at being away from Haru again. He wanted Nanase to come with him to the dorms, but Haruka’s place wasn’t with him. Makoto was more understanding, better at handling tough situations, and never let anger or depression rule him. Tachibana was the perfect alpha for him and Rin most definitely wouldn’t amount to that.

“Bye, Nanase.”, Matsuoka said with a bitter-sweet smile on his face.

Something akin to sadness and longing flashed in the shorter teen’s eyes; his orbs lighting up with emotion for a few moments before Haru ducked his head.

“Bye...Rin.”, Haruka replied, his voice tight.

Haru didn’t want him to leave again. He wanted Rin to stay here, but Rin’s place wasn’t with him. The sky-blue eyed teen had smelled Momotarou’s scent on him, seen the way Rin got when he talked about him. Nanase knew who he belonged to. Maybe once the captain had belonged only to him, but time had faded their bond and by the time Matsuoka had come back it was nearly completely gone. Haruka watched Matsuoka leave; his mind thinking about what could have been before he forced his thoughts and feelings away and closed his front door; shutting out those feelings and thoughts for good.

Rin sighed as he thought about what life would have been like had he wound up with Haruka. He’d be damned if that didn’t sound good, but Rin knew who Haru belonged too. Makoto had obviously been servicing Nanase during his heats; the alpha’s scent was all over him to the point that the maroon haired teen was actually nervous to even be around his childhood friend. Tachibana seems as if he’d be a cowardly and low-ranked alpha, but Rin knew all too well just how entirely vicious the brunette got if directly challenged and even more so if his pack was put in any danger. In all honesty, Matsuoka firmly believed that Makoto could easily tear Seijuuro and possibly Sousuke to shreds. The brunette’s strong will to protect gave him strength; strength he needed to feel no pain and just keep coming. He never seemed to tire, never seemed to go down no matter how badly he’d been hurt.

Tachibana’s high ranking didn’t lie so much in physical strength though. No it was more complicated than that. Makoto was a thoughtful individual and did not let his anger blind him and when he did, he didn’t go in without a plan to proceed. His careful planning before hand is what gives him the power to conquer. Most alphas are quick to fight as soon as the urge hits them, but Makoto isn’t so quick to anger. He keeps calm, his pleasant smile never leaving his lips and his head slightly cocked to the side to expose his neck as he takes a few extra moments to access the situation. It’s all a facade, his easy-going personality when faced with a challenger, to make himself look as weak as possible before he struck. Almost all alphas don’t expect the outburst of sudden power and hostility, so naturally they lose within a heartbeat. 

Makoto’s mind was always working. Even in the mists of his rage and anger, he was calculating the best way to take his enemy down. All of this combined with his inability to feel pain or tiredness in a fight made him dangerous. There were flaws though. Alphas that go against Tachibana once who are tricked by his facade cannot be tricked again. They also know all of the brunette’s tricks by the second fight which leaves Makoto on nearly level ground or, in some cases, weaker than the other. Because of all this, Rin was very wary of Tachibana and took extra care to stay on his good side. Honestly, he doubted Makoto would actually attack him for claiming Haru if that was what Nanase truly wanted, but it still made the captain extremely uneasy. 

Matsuoka shuddered at the thought of fighting the huge brunette. He pictured the scene for ten long seconds before the figure melded into Sousuke. Rin nearly yelped at the change as he forced his mind to stop thinking altogether. Yamazaki was dangerous too, but in his own way. Yes his injury made him less so, thus the reason for the maroon-haired teen’s uncertainty on whether he could beat Tachibana or not, but he was the most skilled fighter he’d ever come to know. The blue-eyed alpha wasn’t one to think hardly at all during his fights; actually he probably shuts off his brain completely. Sosuke moved and fought using his instincts rather than any logical thoughts. 

His reflexes were quick, his body nimble. He was completely in tune with all of his senses; his hearing, smell, and sight seemingly growing stronger in a fight. It seemed that Yamazaki could almost even predict movements before they actually happen. He did this by watching every small movement that the challenging alpa made more closely than anyone else ever would. Every tensed muscle, every twitch of fingers, every breath didn’t go unnoticed by Sosuke. Sadly, though the alpha can pick up on those slight movements, he’s a fraction of a second too slow to react to them quickly enough with a counter-attack. His shoulder hindered him, rendering him unable to use his ability to it’s fullest. The most he could do now was doge the attacks coming at him and use the various gimmicks he’d learned from previous fights to win. 

Yamazaki’s fighting turned from a completely offensive fighting style to a nearly complete defensive fighting style. The tall alpha’s fighting had to be severely tweaked to work around his injury making his movements alien to Rin. He had finally perfected his new style enough that he was nearly where he was before, nearly equal with Seijuuro, but he’d never be able to reclaim his place unless he was able to fight normally. Truly, Matsuoka dreaded the day where he’d be healed. Combining his two styles would prove to be a horribly dangerous combination.

Rin sighed as he pushed his analyses away to pay for his train ticket. Matsuoka’s ability was being able to collect information on fighting styles and completely break them down. He found weaknesses in the style this way and exploited them, but what good is this ability if you don’t have enough strength to go against alphas like Tachibana and Yamazaki? He knew their flaws and knew how to infiltrate them, but didn’t have the brute strength he needed. Where Matsuoka lacked, Sousuke filled in for him. The older teen used his information and used it to win.

The captain was irritated at his inability to fight high-ranks alphas, but he’d figure it out one day though. The maroon-haired alpha was still figuring out his fighting style and had not yet found one that works for him. It would come with experience and more analysation of his information, so Rin didn’t worry himself too much over it. As he finally heard the train pull in, Matsuoka moved to get on; pushing past the river of people walked past him. It was going to be a long ride back home.

-

Momo sat on Rin’s bed, clutching the older teen’s pillow. The alpha’s scent was just faintly there, but it was enough to calm the omega’s nerves a little bit. Momotarou’s heart-rate had finally slowed a little, but still his anxiety persisted. The strawberry redhead clenched the pillow in his arms tighter, hoping that if he breathed in the scent on it more strongly, it’d help. When there was no change, the golden-eyed teen threw the pillow to the floor in frustration as he got up and threw on the first thing he came across in his temporary drawer. Going outside in his heat was a very bad idea, but Momo didn’t care. Yamazaki’s scent should be enough to ward others off anyways.

As soon as he pulled on his shoes, the teen walked through the dorm door and swiftly down the hall before Sousuke could even think to stop him. When the omega started down the stairs, he vaguely heard a door open. Not wanting to be dragged back to that prison of a room, Mikoshiba broke out into a run; flying down the stairs as fast as humanly possible. Even when he’d gotten to the end of the staircase, Momotarou kept running. The burn in his lungs and ache in his legs begged him to stop and rest, but Momo wouldn’t. He needed to get away. The further he went, the lighter he felt until it seemed as though he were weightless. Whether it be from lack of air or actual relief at being away the strawberry redhead felt better than he did back there.

When the teen finally stopped he found himself in a park connecting the school to the public. It was completely deserted; the afternoon sun bathing the ground around him in a brilliant golden orange. The silence cleared the smaller teen’s mind as he sat down in a nearby bench. The whole situation seemed to not even exist here. It felt as though it were a dream and he’d wake up sooner or later. Honestly, Momotarou might have been able to trick himself into believing that he was asleep still had the autumn wind not been biting into him. Momotarou cursed at the fact that he hadn’t brought a jacket along with him. Still, in a way, the wind felt good; numbing. It was like it was freezing over his emotions; preserving them for another time.

The back of Mikoshiba’s eyes ached at having cried for so long. His heart hurt and his mind felt muddled. His throat was still tight with emotion, but as time went on it slowly began to untighten. He sat there emptily, his eyes looking off into the distance as the sun continued to sink behind the school building. Everything was a mess and more of one was surely going to come. Momo wasn’t ready for it yet though, wasn’t ready to face it all. Suddenly the distance he put between the school and himself didn’t seem like hardly enough. He felt suffocated and trapped again; the thought of going back making him feel like he wanted to throw up. The strawberry redhead thought about just catching a train back home and staying there for a few days, but his parents would ask questions and his brother would make sure that he relayed the news of his potential pregnancy to his parents. No. He couldn’t go there. Dealing with his parents right now was even worse.

“What do I do?”, Mikoshiba said with a broken-sounding voice as he rested his face in his hands.

-

Rin took a deep breath as he walked through the front doors of the dorms. It was nearly sundown now and the halls were pretty much vacant, save the occasional student walking from one place to another. The bags the alpha was carrying was making his arms hurt and strain against their weight, making him huff from the effort. The climb up to the 6th floor was a painful journey, but it was conquered easily. Upon reaching his floor, the alpha felt like an even heavier weight had rested on his shoulders as his stomach knotted up. The weird feeling passed as soon as it had come though, so the captain pushed it away. 

Matsuoka shuffled awkwardly down the hallway as his arms felt about ready to fall out of their sockets. He opened the door to his dorm and literally threw his bags in, thankful for the weight being finally gone. Rin sighed and took a small glance around the room. Something was wrong here, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It felt as though something were...missing! The maroon haired teen’s eyes widened as he realized that the thing missing from this room was ,in fact, Momotarou. He knew it was unreasonable to start panicking at this, Momo could have been in the showers or the bathrooms after all, but it didn’t stop him from doing so anyways. Rin walked out of the room and burst into the one next door; Irritated when he had to use his arms more than he should have to push something heavy placed in front of it.

A deep groan of surprise was met with the action and Matsuoka quickly realized that Sousuke had been sitting in front of it. Not wasting a second, Rin shut the door behind himself, making the taller alpha fall onto his back without the support of the wood.

“Where’s Momo, Sousuke?”, the maroon haired teen asked with a hint of impatience in his tone.

The taller teen took a long time to respond, wondering if he should tell him about the new problem at hand. Before he could say anything though, Ai got up and rushed over to Rin with his icy blue eyes filled with worry.  
“Rin-senpai. Momo is- No. He might be pregnant!”

Yamazaki decided that he couldn’t be mad at Nitori for saying anything about it at the worst possible time. In all honestly it might have actually been better to throw it all on the table now and not have had to be the one who said anything.

“He might be what?!”, Matsuoka exploded, upon the blue-eyed alpha still on his back instantly.

Yanking the helpless alpha up by his collar violently immediately after hearing this, Rin slammed the taller teen into the wall with enough force to rattle the window.

“I bought you fucking condoms, Sousuke, so explain to me why Ai’s telling me this load of shit!”, Rin growled with such ferocity that it actually set Yamazaki’s instincts on the offensive.

With a more powerful movement, the taller alpha shoved the shorter away from him; his body getting fired up and ready for a fight if needed.

“I forgot to put one on, okay?!”, Sousuke burst out as the maroon haired teen regained his footing and stood in a way that seemed as though he’d pounce at any second.

Rin was hysterical with anger at this point, an almost crazed smile spreading across his features as a chuckle erupted from his chest.

“Forgot- Forgot to put one on?”

Yamazaki was silent as the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. This wasn’t good at all.

“Are you fucking stupid? You don’t forget to put a fucking condom on! ...Something makes me think you did it on purpose.”, Rin growled dangerously as he began to slowly close the space between them, his eyes blazing with barely contained rage.

“Why would I do this on purpose you fucking idiot? I have plans for the future that would be put to hell if I added a fucking baby to the equation!”, Yamazaki shot back, his stress bubbling to the surface as blinding anger.

Within a blink of an eye the two collided. Rin to the left, taking advantage of Sousuke’s injury and swinging with such speed that the taller teen was forced to use his injured shoulder to block. The action sent violent shocks of pain up his arm as he ducked the next attack with ease and swiveled out of the line of fire. Without any restraint at all Yamazaki threw a right hook that connected with it’s target, Rin’s jaw. Before the maroon haired captain went down, he threw his elbow into the taller teen’s ribs, efficiently knocked the air from his lungs. Luckily for Matsuoka’s adrenaline kept him from feeling the pain of the hit, but his mind was slightly spinning. Pushing the feeling away with a deep growl , he jumped to his feet and aimed a kick to Sousuke’s face.  
Yamazaki was too winded from the last attack to move out of the way this time; Rin’s leg connecting to his left cheek fully and busting open the skin there. That was a new one. Matsuoka wasn’t known for fighting with his legs, he hadn’t expected the attack at all.

“Deliberate or not, I’m going to fucking kill you for this!”, Rin yelled as a look Sousuke had never seen graced his features.

At this something in Yamazaki twinged.

“Do you really believe that? You can’t even win a fight on your own!”

The insult was slightly crippling, but only added to the maroon haired teen’s rage.

In seconds they were back to their dangerous dance; Aiichirou begging them to stop in the background. The omega’s pleading tone did nothing to calm them as they fought on.

“Why are you even so mad about this?”, Sosuke said once they had paused as he wiped blood off of his chin, “He was always more bonded to me. In the end I would have claimed him for myself and made him fat with my kids anyways!”

The taller teen would have said more had a knee to his stomach hadn’t had come at lightening speed. With only one arm to fight and foreign to the concept of fighting with his legs; Yamazaki was at a huge disadvantage. His hysterics were making him careless too, his mind was under too much stress and turmoil. When he finally decided to lose himself in the heat of the fight, to forget everything else, the tables turned. The force in which Sousuke came at Rin was explosive and unexpected. Brute strength was going to be the winner of this fight. 

Matsuoka definitely had the speed, agility, and moves to win, but he wasn’t used to fighting with this newly aquired style of his. He was tumbled over as punches landed on him heavily. He noticed that they were coming from both sides too. Yamazaki was so gone he didn’t even think about not using his left. The punches just kept coming as Rin desperately tried to block them until someone pulled Yamazaki off Matsuoka roughly.

“What the fuck is going on here! Everyone on the whole story is crowded out in the hall!”

At the sound of Seijuuro’s enraged voice, the two disentangled themselves and stood up quickly. No one said anything as they pictured what kind of rage Seijuuro would put out. The alpha was a brilliant fighter. Cunning, had Rin’s gift for finding weaknesses, albeit not as advanced as Rin’s ability and never would be so, incredible strength, and enough stamina to keep him going for as long as needed. The pair had easily exhausted themselves in their fight just moments before so they wouldn’t be able to defend themselves very well. Defending was about all you could do if the highest ranking alpha decided to thrash you. Unless you wanted to directly challenge them, which the pair definitely didn’t want to do, you took the punishment without any retaliation whatsoever.  
“Momotarou’s missing… and Sousuke might have gotten him pregnant.”, Rin said reluctantly, feeling that he’d betrayed his friend deeply at having said anything.

There was a long silence before, without as much as a warning, a heavy blow came at Sousuke. Matsuoka winced at the action, but didn’t make a move to help him. It knocked the blue-eyed alpha completely to the side as his legs became weak and gave out on him. His world went black, but he didn’t pass out. His brain was fuzzy and his body refused to move. Yamazaki had seen the hit coming, no doubt, but had made no move to block or avoid it. Seijuuro wasn't satisfied with just getting one hit at Sousuke so while the tall teen was still on the ground and still trying to catch his bearings, he delivered a hard kick to his right side; avoiding the alpha’s left side and showing slight mercy. He made sure to make up for not hitting his injured side by putting more force behind the hit, making Sousuke let out a short moan of pain. 

“Ai, Rin.”, The pair stood up straighter at the alpha’s tone, the next things out of his mouth would be a command, “Split up and find Momo.”

The pair didn’t waste a second in clearing out the room as Seijuuro let his anger simmer down to a manageable level. He knew he needed to stay calm for his little brother’s sake. Beating the living hell out of both of his alphas would probably make the golden-eyed teen more hysterical than he probably already was. Meanwhile, Yamazaki made no move to get up. He was still at his alpha’s mercy and wasn’t allowed to get up until told he could.

“Stand.”, Seijuuro commanded in an alpha tone as Sousuke painfully stood up, “Start explaining. Depending on why this happened I might just punch you in the face again.”

-

Ai and Rin pushed through the river of people that were slowly returning to their rooms after Seijuuro had come to take care of the problem. When they reached the stairs, both parties gave each other a nod of understanding and once they reached the bottom, they went their separate ways. At the back of the maroon haired teen’s mind, he worried about the state he’d find Sosuke in when he returned, but he pushed the thought away. He needed to find Momo. His stunted heat was a killer and if he was somewhere overheating, he needed to be found.

The pair had turned the place upside down looking for the missing omega. They had searched in the locker-rooms, the pool, the roof, anywhere that seemed like a good place to hide. After searching for a good hour, Rin decided to start from square one and work himself out from there. He was stupid to not have thought of this before. His nose would be able to track the omega down easily if he could pick up the scent. Matsuoka turned out of the janitor’s closet and pounded up the stairs three at a time. When he reached the floor he needed to be on he was winded and breathing harshly, but he pushed on all the same. 

Opening his dorm door, he finally put his nose to work. The ability to track could only be done if you got a good whiff of the scent to begin with. Even if you were very familiar with the scent, it would be hard to differentiate the scent from the many others that may have gone the same way without a reminder. Rin looked around the room for something that may have Momo’s scent on it. As he walked toward the dresser to pick out a shirt of Momotarou’s or something, he tripped over his own pillow. What it was doing on the floor was a complete mystery to him, but he didn’t have time to really question it. He picked it up and went to throw it back on his bed when a familiar scent of rain in a forest hit his nose. He’d know this exotic scent anywhere; Mikoshiba Momotarou. Rin took a deep inhale of the smell, his nose buried in the pillow as if to trap the scent in. When he pulled away, he sniffed the air and caught a faint whiff of it in the air.

He followed the invisible trail down the hall, down the stairs, and outside. Matsuoka was very worried at this point. It was super dangerous to be outside all alone, an omega and in heat. Any alpha could come along and decide to use him for a little bit. The maroon haired teen’s thoughts were halted when he caught sight of a head of strawberry red hair from far off. He jogged over, relieved to find Momo still in one piece. 

-

Momotarou’s body tensed up as he heard someone approaching and not at a walk. His instincts told him to run, but he couldn’t find the strength to move a muscle. The strawberry redhead closed his eyes and let whoever it was come, panting, to his side.

“Momo everyone’s looking for you. Let’s go back.”, Rin said carefully, not knowing the state Mikoshiba’s little brother was currently in.

The golden eyed teen shivered violently against the cold as he looked up at Matsuoka. Tears filled his eyes and he slowly shook his head.

“No.”, He said barely above a whisper.,”I don’t wanna go back.”

Rin immediately pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the teen’s shoulders, Momotarou not resisting him at all. He pushed his luck and decided to sit down next to the omega, pressing his side into the shivering one beside him to warm him up further.

“Rin-senpai? I-...I might be-”, Rin shushed him as he wrapped a whole arm around him.

The teen’s skin was ice-cold and he needed to be warmed up.

“I know. I heard about it. Me and Sousuke fought for the first time ever because I got so mad.”

The smaller teen looked up at the alpha and realized the Matsuoka was bleeding from multiple cuts on his face. Bruises littered his skin and were turning dark shades of blue and purple. Momo turned around to face the maroon haired teen and brought a hand up to slightly press at the wounds with a concerned look on his face. Rin hissed slightly at the action, but made to move to push away.

“Are you okay?”, the omega asked as his delicate brows furrowed.

Rin’s chest warmed as he realized he’d been accepted again, a slight smile touching his lips.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a few cuts. What I’m really worried about is getting you someplace warm.”

Momotarou’s eyes widened at that as he pulled his hand away.

“Don’t take me back there. Please don’t!”

The alpha frowned, wanting so desperately to obey his wishes. As much as he wanted to just catch the next train back to his hometown, he had orders.

“I can’t Momo. Your brother told me to bring you back. You’ll have to ask his permission.”

The smaller teen looked like he wanted to protest, but he clamped his mouth shut at how weary the alpha looked. He was beat up and most likely almost unwilling to cause anymore trouble than he already had.

“...Does he know?”, the strawberry redhead asked, referring to his brother.

“Yes.”

Momo felt about ready to cry again, but shoved the feeling down. His anxiety rose until he pressed himself into the older teen’s chest. His head resting in the crook of Rin’s neck as he felt his body relax. The omega had missed this scent, more than he’d realized. When he pulled away half a minute later he nodded; signalling that he was ready to go.

-

Momotarou’s brother had pulled him into a tight embrace when he walked into the room he shared with Ai. It was an uncomfortable thing, since everyone in the room was watching, but Momo endured it. The strawberry redhead saw Yamazaki laying on Nitori’s bed, his chest heaving at the effort of forcing air into his lungs through the pain of his bruised ribs. Aiichirou himself was sitting on the bed too; Sousuke’s head in his lap as he murmured soft-spoken words while he ran his hands through the alpha’s short, dark hair. Judging by the bowl of bloody water by the bed, Ai had been nursing him. Suddenly Momotarou thought back to Rin’s injuries and made a mental note to clean him up later on.

“Sei?”, Momotarou asked carefully.

“What is it, Momo? What do you need?”, his brother responded, ready to do anything that was needed.

“I need a break. I want to go somewhere else for a few days…”

“Okay, let me just call mom and d-”

“No!”, Mikoshiba’s little brother said harshly,”Please…. Anything but that.”

Seijuuro frowned at his brother’s reaction, but understood. Their parents would ask questions and when they heard what was going on, they’d lose it. Momo couldn’t handle that right now.

“I could take him to my house. Me and Gou can keep him there for a few days. He could swim too if he wants.”, Rin piped up.

Seijuuro’s face twisted into an angry grimace.

“Like hell I’d let you take him anywhere!”

“But if you took him, what are you going to do when his heat comes back? Are you going to finger your own brother?”

Mikoshiba was silent at that. He knew Momo needed to be with an alpha that could serve him when needed right now, unless he wanted to be that alpha, which he didn’t. It was either Sousuke or Rin. Matsuoka hadn’t done anything wrong, so it seemed wrong to condemn to Yamazaki’s own mistakes. With a sigh, he gave in.

“Fine. It’s not like things could get any worse.”, Seijuuro said, dismissing them.

-  
The pair walked over to the other room as Rin called his sister, praying she was still up. She answered on the third ring and quickly explained the situation before he was told she’d wait up for him to come home. Matsuoka said his thanks and hung up with a sigh. 

“Rin-senpai, come with me for a minute.”, Momo said as he began to pull the older teen out of the door and down the hall.

“Wai- Where?”, he asked confusedly.

“To the bathrooms, so we can get all the blood off of you.”, the shorter teen replied.

Oh. Rin had forgotten all about his wounds. He let himself be pulled to the bathrooms and nursed without pulling away from the smaller teen’s efforts. It hurt like hell, but he endured it until the only thing left on his skin where the bone-deep bruises. Momo then ran out of the bathroom and back into the room to pack as Matsuoka limped in behind him. With the adrenaline gone, he was feeling his injuries and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel like just curling up in his bed and sleeping for eternity. He couldn’t though; his job wasn't through. He needed to get Momotarou out of here, as asked. Momo was very obviously uncomfortable here, so he didn’t mind forcing his body to move upwards if it meant he could put the omega at ease.

When the smaller teen finished packing he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Rin was leaning against the wall for support, trying to keep weight off his right side. Both had their bags and were ready to go. With a quick word to Seijuuro, they took off to catch to next train.


	8. Chapter 8

Sousuke hissed as he shifted in an attempt to get up, sharp pains going to his ribs. Momo leaving didn’t sit well with him. He wanted to go bring the omega back so he could take care of him and take responsibility for what he may or may not have done, but Ai immediately placed his hands onto the taller male’s shoulders to keep him still as the omega cooed softly to him. Nitori’s soft murmurings only served to calm Yamazaki to a certain extent before anxiety creeped back up on him.

“Let me get up, Nitori...”, Sousuke growled in frustration at being unable to throw the smaller teen off of him.

Aiichirou’s brows furrowed at the obvious alpha tone in his voice. Yamazaki had spoken a command and a command was meant to be obeyed.

“I can’t, Yamazaki-senpai.”, Nitori said through slightly grit teeth, an apologetic look in his eyes.

Disobeying brought the blue-eyed teen nearly physical pain, but he was told by the highest ranking alpha to keep Sousuke here to avoid any further conflict between him and Rin. Any command given by Sousuke at this point was trumped by Seijuuro’s. Knowing this, Yamazaki sighed with defeat as his chest tightened. Nitori sensed the shift from anger to depression and felt his own chest tighten, knowing first-hand how it feels to be abandoned. Ai was hurting himself at the moment. Watching Matsuoka run off with another omega made his insides turn a dark and nasty grey. The more he thought about it, the darker his insides became until even his soul had filled with the heavy substance. It hurt. It made him feel cold. It made him feel Isolated and lonely. 

Sousuke was jerked from his own misery, when a light purr filtered into his ears. The rumbling noise had a sad lit to it; this purr definitely wasn’t a happy and content one. To confirm his musings, two teardrops fell onto the alpha’s cheeks from above. Looking up, Yamazaki saw that the omega above him had wrapped his arms around himself and was crying full-heartedly. Nitori was trying to comfort himself. When omegas got extremely depressed and had no one to fall back onto, they purred to reassure themselves. It was painful to watch when omegas got to this point, when they got so lonely they had to find a way to make themselves feel better. The sight triggered something in Sousuke as he realized that their pain was mutual. 

Without much of a thought Yamazaki outstretched his arms towards Aiichirou. The omega didn’t hesitate to crawl over until he was sitting on the alpha’s lower stomach. From there the grey-haired teen gently leaned forward to rest his head in the crook of Sousuke’s neck, trying not to hurt him. Even with the omega’s extra efforts not to cause Sousuke any pain, it hurt like hell. His ribcage screamed in protest of having any sort of weight placed on it. To solve this problem, Yamazaki placed his arms around the shorter teen and rolled to his side as the omega’s silent crying turned to loud and painful sobs. Ai knew. He knew that he and Rin’s bond was getting weaker every passing day. The omega kept pulling and pulling and it served only to push the alpha away. Even Sousuke seemed out of his reach. Yamazaki belonged to Momo just as much as Rin did. 

It wasn’t unknown for alphas to share the same omega, so he was sure they’d soon reach that conclusion, but where did that leave him? Where did he fit into that puzzle? Nitori felt heavy as he realized that he was completely alienated. No one cared about him; it was all about Momotarou. Everyone desired Mikoshiba and everyone despised him. Even with Sousuke’s arms around him like a protective cage, Ai felt his depression worsen. He felt as if Yamazaki was only doing all of this because his instincts told him to. When an omega is sad, you comfort them. That’s all there is to it. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Nitori…”, Sousuke said softly as he moved the teen’s face from his chest gently.

Stormy ice-blue eyes met a calm ocean blue as two hands reached up to the omega’s face and thumbs brushed the tears away.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you’ve been hurting?”, Yamazaki murmured, his eyes softened as he watched Aiichirou’s eyes widen in shock.

The smaller teen’s eyes averted from Sousuke’s as he felt another bout of tears coming on. The blue-eyed alpha knew he wasn’t going to get an answer to that.

“We’re a pack. You, Momotarou, Rin, and Me, we take care of eachother. You need to let us know how you’re really feeling instead of hiding behind anger. We can’t fix it if you’re never honest with us.”, the alpha said softly as he realized just how badly he and Matsuoka had been neglecting him.

“Isn’t the whole team our pack?”, Ai asked, finally finding his voice.

“The team is a pack, but our pack is a different one. This pack is forever, that pack is temporary at best. We’re bound together with bonds, bonds stronger than what we have with the team. Sure we’re going over a rough patch, but that doesn’t change that fact.”

Unknowingly, Sousuke had single-handedly erased all of Nitori’s worries away. This pack was practically written in stone and no one was going to abandon him. Tears fell from his eyes again as he watched a small smile grace Yamazaki’s features. The sad sounding purrs turned to a violent and overly happy one as if purging the dark grey depression from his body. With a low chuckle, Sousuke slowly ducked down seeking Nitori’s lips. Ai, once he realized what was happening, enthusiastically met Yamazaki halfway; his mouth opening up for the alpha without any resistance. The two had kissed many times in the past, it was a rare thing but it happened every now and then. 

This kiss though wasn’t of the typical ones they shared. This kiss wasn’t sexual or casual, no, it was passionate. They expressed eachother’s feelings to one another, the ache in their hearts, the anger, and the confusion. When Sousuke pressed his lips to Nitori’s he was able to see right through the omega. He could only truly understand his thoughts and feelings when his lips were locked with the shorter teen’s. It was how the two communicated, since both weren’t ones for words.

When they broke away, they did so slowly, their lips still centimeters apart as they breathed in slow gasps. They hadn't kissed since Momo had gone into heat and now that they’d locked lips again, that period of time felt entirely too long to go without.

“You belong to me just as much as you belong to Rin, don’t forget that Nitori.”, Sousuke murmured as he looked Aiichirou in the eye.

“Where’s my mark to prove it?”, Ai whispered back as he held the older male’s gaze.

Yamazaki let his head fall forward slowly until his forehead was against Nitori’s own. There was a long, comfortable moment of silence as the pair listened to each other breathe. Aiichirou could tell that the alpha was thinking hard about this.

“We can’t, not yet at least. Our pack needs to fall back together before we can.”, Sousuke said finally.

Nitori was genuinely confused at this. Why did they need to wait?

“Why can’t you just mark me now?”, Ai murmured, feeling as though he’d been rejected as his purr immediately died.

“Me and Rin share custody of you. Like I said before, you belong to me just as much as you belong to Rin. To make it official, we have to take you together and mark you together. We can’t do it separately or else you’ll only belong to one of us. We’re not on good terms right now though, so until we fix it I can’t make that happen for you.”, Yamazaki explained. 

“Wait… if you share custody of me, why can’t you share custody of Momo?”

Sousuke sighed a long tired sigh as he thought for a moment.

“We were sharing custody before, until that last stunt I pulled. It wasn’t a problem before this mess happened. Even when Momotarou refused to be near him anymore, there was no bad blood. I failed as an alpha so badly, that Rin couldn’t turn a blind eye to it. Our fight over the subject bruised our bond deeply to the point where sharing would be impossible unless we heal it.”

Ai fell silent after that as he snuggled as close as possible to the older male, wanting to stay close while he was so emotionally weak. Even though Rin and Sousuke had joint custody of him, he felt as though he belonged more to Matsuoka than Yamazaki. Nitori just wanted the captain to finally come home and hold him again, rekindle their bond until it was as strong as before, but that wouldn’t be happening any time soon. If only he hadn’t made Momotarou feel as though he was in the wrong for having Rin help him through his heat, then Sousuke wouldn’t have come home and possibly knocked him up. This whole mess wouldn’t be happening if it weren’t for him. With a sigh, Aiichirou looked back up at Yamazaki only to see that the alpha was already looking down at him.

“You think too much, Nitori.”, he sighed before he wrapped his arms around the omega even tighter, burying the teen’s face into his chest as Ai made a muffled sound of surprise.

-

Momo’s knees started to buckle as he felt his body temperature rise. His heat was on the verge of coming back at the worst possible time, on the train and among five other alphas. The close proximity of the other alphas had triggered him. Beside the strawberry redhead, Rin was growling deep in warning as other alpha’s eyes locked onto the golden-eyed omega. They were practically whining and drooling with want and it was making Rin highly agitated. Momotarou began to feel a little uneasy too as he kept his body hidden behind his captain’s. He knew Rin couldn’t win a fight against five other alphas, not with the injuries Sousuke had given him only an hour before. The other alphas knew about his injuries, as they showed quite visibly against his pale skin, and were taking advantage of that fact as they slowly inched closer.

“Dammit, what do I do?”, the maroon haired captain murmured nearly under his breath as he took a step back.

Just then the train pulled into the next station, but no one budged from their positions as one person got on. The person who’d just got on was unmistakingly alpha and the scent he carried had a familiarity to it. The aroma made Matsuoka bristle as his every sense was put on edge. This alpha was no small fry. His scent was completely overpowering, so much so that it reminded the captain of Sousuke or even Seijuuro. Even the other five alphas were uneasy as their eyes went back and forth between Momo and the newcomer.

“Rin.”, a soft voice said in greeting making the maroon-haired male turn to see who was addressing him as the omega behind him squeaked and turned too.

The captain was met with the warm smile and the slightly cocked head of Makoto Tachibana. He’d heard from Haru that the tall male was away seeing some relatives for three days and was coming back tonight.

“Oh hey, Tachibana.”, Matsuoka sighed as he let his body relax.

“Where are you going so late at night?”, the brunette asked, his brows furrowed as his worried eyes rested on the panting omega next to the maroon haired teen.

“Back home. It’s late, but something came up at the dorm.”, Rin explained as he looked at the teen beside him worriedly.

Momotarou’s scent was getting stronger now that such an overpowering alpha had stepped inside. All the scents of the alphas in the compartment were completely overpowering him. It was too much. The strawberry redhead’s legs completely gave up as both alphas reached out for him. Rin got to the teen first and growled threateningly at Makoto, pulling the omega to himself and allowing the shorter teen to rest his head on his chest. The guttural sound was so entirely viscous that Tachibana immediately took two big steps back, his hands up in a silent surrender. Green eyes flashed with fear for a split second before the taller male realized his superiority over the shorter male. Rin had a big bark for someone his size. Realizing what he’d done, Matsuoka’s face lost all its hostility.

“S-sorry… you were only trying to help…”, he apologized awkwardly as he averted his eyes.

“No it’s okay.”, Makoto chuckled lightly,”I could see how you’d be on edge when his heat is coming back in a train full of other alphas.”

Momo groaned in discomfort as he felt slick slip down his thighs. The train ride was completely unbearable at this point and all he wanted was relief.

“Rin-senpai…”, the strawberry redhead moaned softly making the captain’s lower half react to the needy tone. 

“Shit, he’ll start to overheat soon if this train doesn’t hurry up and get to our stop.”, Matsuoka hissed, his stress levels rising as the alphas on the other side of the room began to walk even closer.

Luckily, a deep warning growl and a hard stare from Tachibana got them to get back in line and stay there. Rin gave his childhood friend a grateful look as he turned his full attention to the golden-eyed omega still clinging to him. The teen’s body temperature was rising quickly as his mewling got increasingly louder in volume. There was no way the omega would be able to hold out for another hour, let alone three minutes. Matsuoka soon found himself questioning how many things he could deal with in one day before he screamed.

“Tachibana, I’m gonna finish him off real quick in the bathroom. Make sure these bastards don’t try anything.”, Rin said as he gathered the omega into his arms, the teen’s head resting on his shoulder.

With a nod from the brunette, the maroon-haired teen made his way to the cramped bathroom at the other end of the compartment. Makoto followed after the pair once the door closed so he could guard the entrance from the other alphas in the room.

Rin sighed tiredly as he locked the door and found a spot in the small, cramped bathroom that accommodated the two of them.

“Listen, Momo, we have to make this quick. I’m only going to use my fingers this time, so don’t ask for- Hey are you even listening?”, the captain asked as Momo began to kiss and lick at his neck.

The older male moved the smaller teen’s head from his shoulder so he could look Momotarou in the eye. The omega simply gave him a blank and flushed look, his eyes distant as the teen’s eyes rested on Rin’s lips instead of his gaze. Momotarou slowly licked his lips at the soft look of them as drool began dripping down his chin.

“Look, this is important. If you’re going to listen to anything listen to this: Tell me if you want me to sto- Dammit Momo!”, Rin growled in irritation as the omega began to nip and suck at his chin.

The strawberry redhead was already too far gone to listen to his words, too drunk off alpha scent that he was nearly delirious with want. With another exasperated sigh, Matsuoka decided to just get on with it. He set Momotarou down and pulled down the shorter teen’s pants, so they wouldn’t get dirty. 

“H-hurry…”, Momo gasped out as he felt Rin pull his body flush against his hard chest.

“I know.”, Matsuoka mumbled as he began to suck at the strawberry redhead’s neck, his fingers already circling the shorter teen’s rim.

The omega felt slight fear at being touched in that area again after what had happened not even a few hours before, but his irrational fear was eradicated when Rin sucked at his swollen scent glands harshly, making him cry out loudly. The maroon-haired captain’s brows furrowed as he tried to ignore his own growing need and focus on his digits, sliding them in slowly as Momo jerked at the feeling. When Matsuoka’s middle finger brushed over Momo’s sweet-spot, he rolled his hips into the intrusion, wanting it deeper but in the process making a dull pain race up his spine at the suddenness of the action. Rin glared at him for hurting himself like that, but Momotarou simply gave him a weak smile.

“You said we had to make this quick, remember?, he said with a shaky voice, his hips never ceasing in their movements.

“Getting cocky, are we?”, the captain smirked as he suddenly added a third finger in alongside the other digits already inside.

The golden-eyed omega gasped, his knees giving out a bit at the sudden sensation of being filled nearly to satisfaction. He managed to glare at the older male as Rin chuckled at the look.

“We have to make this quick, remember?”, he said before he spit in his free hand and wrapped it around Momotarou’s already straining member.

The teen moaned at the feeling of that warm, slick hand working his cock as he let his head fall back, every sound he made falling out of his mouth freely. Rin growled as his own need became painful. He gave in a little bit and rutted against Momo’s leg as he rested his head in the crook of the omega’s neck. At the feel of the hardness of the alpha on his leg, Momo mewled and bucked into the hand around him with more fervor.

“Are you close, Momo?”, Rin asked lowly in the omega’s ear, a teasing lit in his tone.

Momotarou nodded dumbly and then was jerked into reality with wide eyes as Matsuoka curled his fingers into his sweet-spot deliciously.

“If you make me do this any longer, I’ll lose it. Come for me already.”, the captain hissed as he bit into the smaller teen’s ear, sending the omega over the edge with a high-pitched moan.

Rin groaned as Momotarou’s insides clamped down on his fingers while the omega’s release painted his palm with a clear white. The alpha forced himself to pull his body away from the smaller teen, so he wouldn’t silently talk himself into taking things any further. Without the captain’s arms holding him up, Momo slid to the floor as he panted harshly. Quickly Matsuoka turned away, his mind still considering taking the omega right here and right now. He washed his hands quickly before he could think about it any longer and turned to clean up the shorter teen before he straightened them both out and walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened, Momotarou fast asleep in his arms.

Makoto ducked his head in greeting as Rin realized that the alphas from before had disappeared. He gave the brunette a questioning look as the taller male gave him an almost bashful look, his hand reaching up to scratch his head.

“They heard Momo and tried to rush the door, so I had to beat them back. Once it was all over, they ran out at the next stop.”, he explained.

The captain looked the giant up and down and saw no evidence of this happening at all. Makoto must have taken care of them flawlessly, coming out of it victorious and without a scratch or even his shirt getting wrinkled.

“You’re crazy.”, Rin breathed as he went to go take a seat, Makoto crying out indignantly after him.

The train pulled into their stop at nearly one in the morning. Rin was exhausted and what was worse: Momo was dead asleep. The maroon-haired teen said his goodbyes to Tachibana before he made his way towards his childhood home. It took a half an hour to get there and in addition to carrying Momotarou, he had to pull two suitcases behind him. With one hand on the omega and the other pulling the luggage, he trudged on into the house without so much as knocking. It was a miracle that he was even standing at this point, but his body wouldn’t last much longer. 

Gou looked up from the book on muscles she was reading when he walked in, meaning to say hello, but stopped herself when she saw how utterly wrecked her older brother looked. The maroon-haired beta held her tongue and silently took both suitcases off his hands as the alpha made his way to his room. Rin turned on the light and set Momotarou on the bed as gently as humanly possible, not wanting to wake him. His efforts were somewhat useless when Momo mumbled something incoherent and wrapped his arms tightly around the captain’s neck. Try as he might, Matsuoka could not free himself. Giving up completely, the maroon-haired alpha simply crawled into bed beside the strawberry-redhead, not even bothering with turning off the light.

-  
Momotarou whined softly as he tucked his head under Rin’s chin, his lips pressed against the alpha’s neck. The light from the window had filtered into the omega’s face and woke him up. He quickly solved this problem by hiding his face in Matsuoka's neck. The movement made the captain stir a little bit, but nonetheless his eyes remained closed. The strawberry redhead was content to just lay there, close to his alpha until his stomach flopped. It was most likely just a hunger pain, but the movement completely spooked the golden-eyed omega. The teen gasped loudly, his hands immediately rushing to his tummy as Rin sat up quickly. What a sick reminder of what was currently happening.

Momo’s eyes became dark as he looked down at his stomach with something akin to disgust. This thing, if there even was one, was the root of all of his anxiety, fear, and stress. Having no one to rest any blame onto, he placed it on the thing that may or may not be growing inside him. Matsuoka saw the look and felt the anger in the air. He was greatly concerned at this behavior since it wasn’t typical for an omega to feel anything but happiness and joy with the possible promise of a pup.

“...Momo?”, the captain asked tensely as if not to set off a bomb.

“What?”, came the teen’s flat answer.

“Are you okay?”, Matsuoka asked, not getting a reply for that one.

Rin noted the sour mood the shorter male was suddenly in as Momo flopped back onto the bed, facing away from the alpha. It was like he was a completely different person, like Momotarou wasn’t there anymore. Matsuoka reached out to pull the omega back to him, hoping it would return the strawberry redhead to his previous state, but was met with a warning growl. Growls weren’t typical in omegas either and that worried Rin even further, but he respected Momo’s space and backed off, keeping to his side of the bed.

The strawberry redhead did not move from that spot for the rest of the day. The omega spent his day sleeping and ignoring Matsuoka’s attempts to get him to eat, shower, change, anything. The anger from before had faded into depression and Momo just wanted a little time to gather himself for a while, to check out of the world and center his inner self. Eventually, the captain let the teen be, catching on quickly and hoping the darkness would clear up by tomorrow.

Momotarou was sure he’d be able to go to an abortion clinic and get rid of it easily at this point, if that even was the case, so his depression didn't lie there. What would his parents think, his brother? Would he ever be able to mate with Sousuke again after all this? What if he wasn't allowed near him again because his brother deemed him an unfit alpha? Sure Momo hadn't wanted to be around Yamazaki before, but he was so freaked out that he hadn't wanted to be around anybody. The strawberry redhead still didn't want to be around anybody, but this was better than being in the dorms. 

Rin respected his space well enough, didn't push for answers or ask about his current emotions. He was a silent support who was there when he needed something to cling to. Speaking of which, the golden-eyed omega hadn't seen the maroon-haired captain since this morning. Matsuoka had gone to hang out with his childhood friends and Momo was fine all day long until loneliness had begun to set in. Now he wanted to be held again. As if on queue, the strawberry redhead heard the front door open and Rin greet his sister. Momotarou slowly got up and made his way to the bedroom door. When he walked down the hall, he was able to hear the captain rant about how weird Rei was as the omega walked towards his alpha’s voice. Matsuoka's next sentence was abruptly cut short when a head of strawberry red hair pushed itself into his arm. The taller male smiled as he drew a hand up and raked his fingers through the soft locks.

“Did you miss me that much, Momo?”, he said gently as he turned and allowed the shorter teen to rest his head on the his chest.

Gou made a huffing noise at having their conversation cut short, making Rin chuckle.

“What were we talking about again?”, the alpha asked as the beta made more indignant noises.

As the conversation picked back up again, Momo simply stayed where he was. The vibration of Rin’s voice in his chest as he spoke was lulling the omega to a half-sleep state. Occasionally, the captain would lace his fingers through his hair again out of habit. The omega found that the horrible feeling that had been haunting him all day had immediately melted away with the feel of the alpha’s body against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for Ai's weird purring: When cats are sick, stressed, or depressed, they purr to comfort themselves. I added it into the fic as soon as I heard about it because, you gotta admit that is both the cutest and saddest thing ever.


	9. Chapter 9

“Momo, come on.”

“Where are we going?”, the strawberry redhead asked warily as he barely managed to down a small bowl of rice.

Rin frowned a bit, but quickly replaced it with a bright smile.

“Swimming. It's been awhile, yeah?”

Momotarou shrugged as he scraped the end of his chopsticks around the lip of his bowl.

“I guess…”, the omega replied, his eyes averted from the taller male’s.

“Nanase's going to let you borrow one of his suits since you didn’t bring one, so just grab a towel and let's go.”, Matsuoka smiled as Momo sighed and stood up.

Rin had been getting extremely worried about the smaller teen. For two days now, Momotarou was hardly himself anymore. He was quiet, slept all day, and ate very little. Everytime Momo rejected food, refused to move out of bed, or simply lashed out at random, Matsuoka found himself despising Sousuke for his irresponsibility more and more. If this continued on, Mikoshiba would begin to develop serious problems.

When the omega had gotten a towel, they walked outside into the warm sun. Mikoshiba was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the journey, which worried Rin, but he forced himself not to say anything about it. He hoped that the teen would snap out of it once they got to the pool. Swimming always made Momo feel better, even on his worst days.

“Rin, Momo! Wait up!”, a familiar voice called out as the pair were making their way up the steps leading to Nanase’s house.

Matsuoka turned to see who was calling him, while Momotarou simply ignored the other alpha and kept walking. Makoto didn't miss this and looked at Rin with a questioning look, who in turn frowned disapprovingly after the omega. 

“I'm sorry… He's just… Going through alot right now.”, the captain explained in a low murmur, “I'm hoping that swimming will help him take his mind off things.”

“No, it's okay. I'm used to it since Haru is just as moody.”, Tachibana assured the shorter male.

Rin chuckled at that and practically felt eyes burning into the back of his head.

“Damn, he heard that…”, the maroon-haired alpha muttered to his friend as he watched the small omega continue on his way towards Haruka’s doorstep.  
“What happened?”, Tachibana murmured as they continued up the path. 

Matsuoka let out a long sigh as he fell into step with the long strides of the taller male.

“It’s a long story and I don’t want to bring it up around Momo…”

“Later then.”, Makoto smiled comfortingly as they finally reached the strawberry redhead omega who’d been knocking on the door frustratingly for the past fifteen seconds.

Thoroughly fed up, Momotarou decided to just let himself in. At that point, Mikoshiba was done trying to find Nanase and instead found his way to to the living room to go sit on the couch. He heard the two alphas enter after him, but they let him be as they made their way to the bathroom.

“Haru! We’re comin-!”

A sharp slam of the door followed the cut off in Tachibana’s voice as a flustered apology fell from his lips. The strawberry redhead could easily guess that Haru was naked this time instead of being donned in his swim gear. The door opened again only a few moments later and a calm, collected, and fully clothed oceanic eyed omega stepped out, greatly contrasting with the blushing faces of both Rin and Makoto.

“ Mikoshiba-kun. You’re here.”, Haruka said in a monotone voice, ignoring the two alphas before him and walking over to the greatly distressed, redheaded omega. 

Nanase approached a little cautiously, feeling the heavy air around the younger. He’d rather not bother and instead be getting ready to leave, but annoyingly his built-in instinct to comfort was too strong to just ignore. He usually pushed such instincts aside easily but when he got close to his heat, they were too strong to overpower. Though his instincts commanded it, Haruka didn’t know how to comfort anyone. He awkwardly stood in front of the couch and stared down at Momo with his deep blue eyes. Golden eyes stared back miserably, his eyes a completely open book. 

“I’m not going.”, Haruka said suddenly as he walked off to the kitchen.

“Not going?”, Rin exclaimed. “Did you hit your head in the bathroom earlier or what?”

Matsuoka looked so utterly disappointed at being denied a race with his biggest rival as Makoto looked at the oceanic eyed omega worriedly.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go, Haru-chan?”, Tachibana asked gently as he walked towards the shorter male. “Rei and Nagisa will be disappointed if you don’t show up.”

“They’ll have to endure it.”

“Aw c’mon, Haru! I’ve been looking forward to racing you.”, the maroon haired captain whined.

Nanase pointedly ignored the annoying alpha as he but a teapot on the stove and went to get tea cups out of the cupboard. 

“Rin, let’s go. We’re going to be late. There’s no point in trying to convince Haru to come.”, Makoto called from the hallway out.

“Why can’t we just force him?”, Matsouka sighed as he followed the taller male out the front door after pulling on his shoes. “We have alpha compulsion, so why not put it to good use?”

“I’d rather not use that to get what I want…”, the brunette said as he shut the front door after them.

Haruka sighed at them and walked back to the living room, turning on the T.v. Momotarou still was quiet as his eyes flickered up to see a documentary on sea life light up on the screen. Instead of the usual fish and whales, it was at a part that focused solely on otters and their feeding habits. Momo’s interest was instantly piqued as he sat up straighter and began to watch. The strawberry redhead wished that the documentary was on bugs rather than otters, but this was the next best thing.

“I'm making tea.”, Nanase said. “Are you hungry?”

Momotarou looked up at Haru and thought for a moment before answering. 

“Actually…yeah..”, Momo said softly as his stomach growled with hunger.

The oceanic blue eyed omega didn’t say anything to that as he walked back to the kitchen, this time followed closely by the younger omega. 

“What do you want?”

“What do you have?”

Haruka thought for a moment.

“Nothing but mackerel.”

Momo made a face as he felt his hunger dissipate.

“No thanks.”

Haruka shrugged as he picked his phone off the counter after it buzzed. He hardly ever used it, but he was using it more and more often now that his pack had been extended by one. Even though he lived here, the new member was hardly ever home during the day. It was necessary to text him at random intervals to see where he was and make sure he actually made it home.

“I could ask Kisumi to pick up some takeout.”, Haru offered as he read a message from Shigino telling him that he was still hanging out with a couple of teammates from his basketball team.

Momotarou felt a pang of jealousy run through him at hearing the omega’s name, but shoved it down. 

“Can you just ask him to pick up eggs on the way home?”, Momo asked earning him a weird look.

“Fried eggs are my favorite.”, Momotarou offered.

Nanase nodded and shot the pinkette a message telling him to come home and pick up eggs on the way. His phone chimed only a few seconds afterwards with a message back saying that he'd leave in fifteen minutes.

“So… Kisumi…”, Momo started up, immediately drawing Haru’s attention. “I smelt him on Sousuke not even two days ago.”

Haruka rolled his pretty blue eyes as he walked over to pull the screaming teapot off the burner.

“Doesn't surprise me. He didn't have a pack until exactly two days ago.”, Haru explained. “Makoto finally got fed up with Sousuke’s scent winding up all over Kisumi and made him his omega as soon as he got back home from a his nightly romp.”

“But why?”, Momotarou asked curiously.

“Because Makoto had feelings for him. Ones he didn't fully realize until two days ago.”, Nanase sighed as he handed a cup of tea to the strawberry redhead.

“Are you… Okay with it?”, Momo asked cautiously.

Haru shrugged. 

“Makoto still loves me the same. It's just that Kisumi is annoying.”

“It doesn't bother you that Makoto… does things with Kisumi too?”

“Not really, but that's just me.”, Haruka said as he took a sip of his tea.

Momotarou had read somewhere that it usually took omegas a while before they warmed up to a newly added omega in the pack, but Haru didn’t seem to be angry about it at all.

“It still seems unfair. You don't even like Kisumi.”

Nanase paused mid sip, his oceanic blue eyes catching gold. After a few long moments of eye contact, Haru broke it.

“I don't hate him.”, Haruka offered.

“But…”, Momotarou began, confused as to why Haru didn't mind being in a pack with someone he disliked.

“Let me put it this way. It's like having an annoying younger brother that you don't necessarily like, but don't necessarily hate.”

Momotarou paused for thought.

“I think I get it now.”

Haru nodded and they fell into a silence. Momo pushed himself up onto the counter as he quietly sipped his tea. He felt the depression from earlier immediately begin to sneak up on him again. Silence was definitely not his friend right now. He wanted to keep the conversation going, but keeping one up with Nanase was nearly impossible. The beautiful omega hated pointless conversation and didn’t indulge in it either, settling for ignoring any attempt at it instead.

“You can tell me if you want to.”, Haruka spoke up, breaking the silence softly with his calm and soothing voice.

The strawberry redhead looked up from his cup to look at Haru who was looking down at his own cup. Momo guessed that Nanase was looking away from him because he didn’t want to intimidate him or make him feel like he had to say anything rather than because he was disinterested. 

“Where do I even start?”, Momotarou sighed deeply, bringing his knees up and socked feet onto the counter.

Momo told Haru everything; from Nitori’s jealousy to Sousuke’s grave mistake. Haruka had listened patiently the whole time, nodding occasionally to show he was listening. He wasn't surprised to hear the Aiichirou was rejecting him, for the jealousy he was feeling stemmed from feeling as though they were so inadequate in pleasing his alpha that they went out and got another, but what he hadn't expected was Sousuke’s idiocy. Yamazaki was a complete asshole twentyfourseven, but he wasn't irresponsible when it came to looking after his teammates. After finishing his re-telling of what had happened, Momotarou broke into sobs and hysterics causing Haruka’s instincts to flare. Nanase’s body demanded that he comfort the smaller and coo to him until he calmed down, but the oceanic blue eyed omega wasn’t one for physical contact in the least so he stood there awkwardly as he shifted from foot to foot.

“I just don’t know what to do. Everything’s just falling apart.”, Momo cried as he hugged his knees tighter into himself.

Haruka sucked at giving advice too. He was so completely useless in this situation. All he could do was listen. He couldn’t offer any comfort no matter how hard he tried. The omega found himself wishing that Makoto were here to comfort the smaller. Makoto was good at things like this. He always knew what to do and what to say to make everything better.

“HARU!”, an uppity voice called from the front door.

Nanase frowned at Kisumi’s horrible timing as he watched the pinkette bounce into the kitchen.

“I bought the e-”

The purple eyed omega paused as he saw the situation at hand. Immediately a flash of concern passed across Shigino’s soft features as the scent of a fellow omega in distress filled his nostrils. Placing the bag of eggs down on the kitchen floor, Kisumi rushed up to the still sobbing Momo.

“Hey. Hey, don’t cry.”, Kisumi said in a hushed voice as he pulled the smaller into a hug.

Completely disregarding the fact that he’d hated him not even fifteen minutes before, Momotarou immediately looped his arms around the taller omega’s neck and clung to him as if his life depended on it. The pinkette faltered for a moment as a bit of shock filled his features before he smiled softly and picked the smaller up off the counter. Haruka let out a relieved sigh. He’d forgotten that Kisumi was good with these kind of things too. The oceanic eyed omega could breathe easy now that his instincts weren’t trying to strangle him for doing little to nothing to help the strawberry redhead.

Kisumi walked slowly back to the living room, knowing just what to do to comfort Momo. His younger brother, Hayato, had always been a sensitive child and it wasn't rare for Shigino to find the smaller pinkette crying over the littlest things upon returning home. Because of this, Kisumi was very skilled in handling hysterics. He did have trouble trying to lay down on the couch with Mikoshiba still clinging onto him though. He eventually managed to lay onto his back easily enough. From there, he rolled over to his side, placing the smaller between him and the back of the couch as he moved a hand to run it through the omega’s red locks. The action only served to make Momotarou cry even harder, which didn't surprise him but did make his heart ache.

“Don’t do that…”, the pinkette said in a soft murmur as he pressed his body closer to the first year.

 

Momo hadn’t noticed before just how soothing Shigino’s scent was. It was all encompassing, not in a bad way, and faint. His scent could only be likened to that of the faint smelling cherry blossoms that bloomed only in the spring. The soft scent lifted Momo’s depression a bit and made him feel as if you were floating away from all his problems. He didn’t ever want to move from the older omega’s warmth; he’d thankfully stay here forever if it were possible. His tears were now mostly due to relief from his dark thoughts.

“Kisumi.”, Haru called from behind the couch, holding out a the pinkette’s phone so he could read a message from Sousuke asking where he was.

The omega hadn’t talked to the alpha in two whole days, which probably worried the taller male; though the turquoise eyed vice-captain would never admit that. Shigino hummed, the sound further soothing the omega pressed against him. 

“Tell him I’m at home.”, the pinkette said simply as he laid his head back down only to have Momotarou tuck his head under it.

As Kisumi began to purr lightly, Haru typed out a message back to the alpha.

‘He’s home. You don’t need to worry about him anymore. He’s Makoto’s now. -Nanase’

‘Good’ was Sousuke’s response. Haruka could only imagine how amazing it must have felt to have his instincts stop nagging him over an omega he probably found extremely irritating.

“Are you hungry Kisumi?”, Nanase asked as he prepared to walk back into the kitchen.

“Starving.”, the pinkette said over dramatically through a purr.

-

Sousuke felt an annoying pang in his chest at “losing” Kisumi. He was never his, but his instincts were seemingly very sure that the pinkette had been and had left him for a non-defective, more understanding alpha. Throwing his phone across his dorm room in annoyance at himself for thinking this way, Yamazaki rolled over into his side painfully. 

“Why does Tachibana need two omegas to himself anyways?”, Sousuke growled.

Aiichirou had decided that he wanted to distance himself from the whole situation too and was currently indulging in the undivided attention that Seijuuro gave freely to him. Sousuke felt entirely abandoned and Kisumi being whisked away was just the icing on the cake. The alpha found himself wanting desperately to just go to Rin’s house and pour all his problems out to Gou so she could tell him what he should do, but Rin and Momo were already occupying the house. Calling would be the next best thing, but he'd chucked his phone across the room and he didn't feel like risking the pain in getting up. 

With a long sigh, the alpha found that he missed Matsuoka and the younger Mikoshiba horribly. Yamazaki had sent over thirty messages just apologizing to them, but he never got any responses. He wasn't sure that they'd ever forgive him. He could apologize from now until the day that he died and they still probably wouldn't forgive him. 

Sousuke was jerked from his thoughts by the sound of his dorm door opening slowly and shutting. Yamazaki didn't bother looking, he knew just by scent alone that the person you'd entered was Momotarou’s older brother.

“Hey.”, Seijuuro tried as he stood awkwardly by the door..

“Hey.”, Yamazaki replied in a murmur.

“You okay?”

“No.”

Mikoshiba felt a guilt begin to pick at him. He'd gone completely overboard and now Sousuke was bedridden. He'd deserved a bit of a beating, but not one anywhere near this scale.

“Sorry…, for what I did.”

“You don't have to apologize.”, Yamazaki answered back.

“Yes I do. You were beating yourself up enough already and I had to lose control and make everything that much worse.”

“It's in the past, don't worry about it. Besides, I would have done the same had I been in your position.”

Seijuuro sighed and walked over to Rin’s bed, plopping down onto it; face pressed into the pillow. There was a nearly comfortable silence that followed after that.

“What are we going to do?”, the redhead asked after a pause.

“You talk like you're the one who has to figure out how to support an omega and kid.”, Sousuke said in a tone that lacked any bite whatsoever.

“He's my brother, Sousuke. I have to try to help in any way possible. It's my responsibility.”

Yamazaki grunted in response to the statement.

“Have you told your parents about this?”, the azure eyed alpha asked the golden eyed one.

“No. Have you told yours?”

“No.”

Seijuuro sighed deeply as he turned over onto his back.

“So what are you guys planning to do with Nitori?”

Sousuke shrugged painfully, momentarily forgetting that his shoulder was in shambles.

“No clue, but we currently have bigger problems.”, the younger male responded.

“You can’t keep pushing him to the side forever.”, Mikoshiba stressed. “Being on the outside will eventually break him.”

The blue eyed alpha growled under his breath and shifted into a sitting position.

“What do you want me to do about it? I can barely even take care of myself right now, let alone a jealous omega!”

There was a long silence after that, only broken by the sound of Seijuuro getting up off the lower bunk and walking to the door.

“Set him free.”, the older alpha said, fiery gold eyes clashing with cool blue.

Sousuke held the gaze evenly until Mikoshiba broke the eye contact and slipped out, shutting the door behind him. 

-

“I see… So that’s what’s been going on.”, Makoto murmured as Rin finished telling the brunette all of the things that had been going on as of late.

“Yeah.”, the captain said tiredly as they approached Haruka’s front door. “I don't even know what to do or even say at this point.”

“Rin wait.”, Tachibana said quickly just as he was about to but his hand on the knob of the door.

“What?”, the smaller alpha asked worriedly as Makoto’s face began to heat up.

“I never told you… About Kisumi. He's here right now and I want to tell you now instead of inside.”

Rin quirked a brow as he turned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I'm listening?”

The brunette began to nervously shift around as he worked up the courage to tell his friend the new situation between Him, Nanase, and Shigino.

“I… I- He's mine now.”, Makoto managed to get out.

“Wait. WHAT?”, Matsuoka yelled in shock as his eyes grew wide.

“H-He and Haru are- I- I marked them.”, Tachibana said with more confidence.

Rin just stared at him with the same shocked look, before he forced himself to close his mouth. 

“Well… Good for you then. I'm honestly just surprised that anybody would want to claim Kisumi is all.”, The maroon haired captain smiled when he saw Makoto’s nervousness.

The brunette let out a sigh as the tension fell from his shoulders.

“Thanks Rin.”, he smiled as the redhead finally opened the door.

Momotarou heard the door open and stiffened a bit at the smell of two alphas, but Kisumi’s soft purring settled him down quickly again. Completely blissed out in the protective arms of the older omega, the strawberry redhead began to let out his own rough rumbling purr that sounded more like a motorcycle engine than a soft kitten purr.

“Haru! We’re back!”, Makoto called from the hallway as he and Rin walked in after having taken off his shoes.

When Shigino heard his alpha’s footsteps walking towards the living room, he let out a chirrup through his purring to get the brunette’s attention; wanting to be close to him. Matsuoka and Tachibana’s eyes both followed the sound to see a sight that was completely unexpected. The pinkette’s mothering instincts had kicked in and he was now holding Momotarou close to him, pressed to his tummy firmly and nestled under his chin and arms. Kisumi looked absolutely content and calm as he continued to rumble on softly.

Usually Rin would have been pissed that Shigino was even touching Mikoshiba, but he couldn't even find himself getting even slightest irritated. Something in him switched and he found the sight to be pleasing. Kisumi was going to be a perfect mother and he found himself becoming disappointed that it won't be his children that the pinkette would be taking care of in the future. Matsuoka shook the thoughts from his head quickly. He didn't want to think about impregnating anyone right now considering the scare he, Sousuke, and Momo were currently going through. 

“Hey, Kisumi.”, Makoto said in a soft voice, his eyes practically glowing with pride at his perfect omega.

Rin felt a spark of jealousy run through him when he heard the pinkette let out another happy chirrup and watched Tachibana walk over. The captain knew that the alpha must have found the sight extremely pleasing as well, only reaffirming that his choice to claim him was a right one. Kisumi was absolutely perfect. 

“Kisumi. Food.”, Haru called from the kitchen as he put a plate on the dining room table.

The pinkette frowned as his purr began to dwindle. He obviously was not so keen on leaving at all, but he still had to eat. Momotarou seemed even more opposed to the idea as his purr died as well. 

“I have to eat.”, Kisumi told him sweetly as he got up, making sure to rub the glands under his chin along the top of the smaller omega’s head; leaving his scent there. 

As the pinkette walked past Makoto, he made sure that his body ran against the alpha’s as he went; leaving his scent there too.

“Cute.”, The brunette murmured as he watched the omega go. 

Rin forced himself to look away. At one point, Ai was as loving as Kisumi was but now the omega was so focused on his jealousy that his sweetness had disappeared. Matsuoka would be lying if he said he didn't miss that desperately. He missed it so much so that he was actually considering stealing Shigino and making him his own in order to be around that perfect omega contentedness again.

Matsuoka growled at himself for the weird primital thoughts running through his head as he walked over to the now abandoned strawberry redhead. The captain’s nose twitched at how much the smaller really smelled like one of Kisumi’s offspring. It was actually unsettling and creepy. Hearing the steps coming towards him, Momo let out out a rough chirrup of his own at his alpha. It was rougher and rumbler than the pinkette's , but it was no less pleasing to the ears. Rin almost smirked when he saw how on edge Makoto was. He wanted to answer the call and walk to the omega, but Mikoshiba wasn't his.

“How are you feeling?”, Rin asked as he carded his fingers into Momotarou’s hair; the omega leaning into the touch.

“Good.”, The strawberry omega said through a purr as Kisumi kept an eye on the smaller as he ate, making his bites take longer than usual.

“Just eat Kisumi. Mikoshiba isn't a baby, so you don't need to mother him every five seconds.”, Haruka said firmly as he walked back to the kitchen to retrieve his cup of tea and get another ready plate from the kitchen.

“Don't be like that, Haru!”, Shigino protested as he watched Nanase pick up his cup and the plate and begin to walk back. “I still love you. Trust me.”

“I'm not jealous. I just want you to eat the food I made for you.”, Haruka answered monotonically as he took a seat in a chair opposite of him.

Kisumi hummed at that and then began to dig into the plate of rice and eggs in front of him.

“Mikoshiba. Food.”, Haru said as he looked over to the couch where Makoto and Rin were laughing at something funny that the omega had done.

The strawberry redhead’s embarrassed look dissipated immediately as he bounced into the kitchen, excited to eat his favorite food.

“So what are you going to do about Aiichirou?”, Makoto asked softly as he took a seat on the couch where the two omegas had originally occupated.

Rin’s good mood was immediately crushed as he let out a sigh and plopped down onto the couch next to the brunette.

“Fuck, I don’t know.”, Matsuoka said as he ran his hands through his long hair. “I think he’s still pissed off at me and honestly I don’t have time to deal with it right now. I can only hope that Sou’s patched things up with him enough to keep him happy for the time being.”

Makoto’s brows furrowed as he looked at his friend.

“Rin...You can’t just keep him pushed to the side like this. It’s not good for his mental and emotional health, you know that. He’s probably suffering.”

“I know, but what can I do about it right this second? My hands are tied. I can’t do anything for him right now.”

There was silence between them as they heard Momo and Kisumi laughing at the dinner table and Haru irritably telling them not to play with their food.

“Rin, you might have to seriously consider severing your bond to him.”

The maroon haired alpha’s eyes grew wide as his head whipped to the side to look at Makoto.

“I-I can’t. He’s- Ai’s-”

“Rin. You know you can’t keep doing this to him. He deserves better, you know this. You say it’s not the same, that he’s not the same, and chances are that it’ll never be the same as before. Your pack dynamic isn’t working, so you need to make a decision here. One of them needs to go.”

“We can fix this still. No one needs to leave.”, Matsouka said firmly.

“It’s not just the issue with Nitori and Momo, you and Sousuke are divided too. Your whole pack is a mess. It’d be better to just let Ai go at this point since your top priority always seems to be Momotarou. Seijuuro seems like he’d be willing to take care of him, so he won’t be forced to fend for himself.”, Tachibana said, his green eyes so intense that Rin actually had to look away.

A pained look passed the captain's face as he leaned back into the couch defeatedly.

“I know. I know, but…”

“It’s hard, right?”, Makoto finished for him, a kind look passing his features.

Rin nodded.

“Your job as alpha is to do what’s best for your omega. Their safety and happiness comes before our own. Always. You know this better than anyone, so I know you’ll make the right decision.”, the brunette said as he placed a hand on Rin’s shoulder.

The maroon haired alpha nodded again and stole a look behind him. Momotarou was happily downing the fried eggs Nanase had made him. Rin was hoping that this would lift his mood and was pleased to see that this was the right thing to do, but at the same time he felt guilty. He had put his all into making sure he did what was best for the strawberry redhead while he hadn’t given Aiichirou a second thought. He’d put zero effort into trying to mend his relationship to the silver-haired omega. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair. While Momo basked in the undivided attention of both himself and Sousuke, Ai got absolutely none of it and when he did, it wasn’t much. Makoto was right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of fluff and a bit of smutt. Just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack~
> 
> (With a short and choppy chapter) ((I tried, okay?))

When Momotarou finished eating, he found himself wandering back to Kisumi’s side and sticking close in order to breathe in the older omega’s calming scent; Haruka sitting on the other side of the redhead. All three omega’s were situated on the couch; Momo in the middle and the elders sandwiching him on either side. The younger of the trio shifted uncomfortably as he desperately wanted to be back in Shigino’s arms again, but felt it was too weird to ask. It was a common occurrence for omegas to be close and cuddle one another, but Momotarou wouldn't know that since Aiichirou hadn’t even given him the time of the day let alone any common information on omegan behavior. Noticing the strawberry redhead’s restlessness, Kisimi moved so that he was seated on the couch so that his back was leaning against the arm of the couch and beckoned the sixteen year old to him.

Momotarou didn't waste a second in taking up the pinkette’s offer; burying in nose into the older’s neck and nuzzling his scent gland in order to stimulate them into releasing more of the omega’s calming scent. Shigino let out an airy sigh at the action, his arms going a bit boneless as he bared his neck a bit more to give Momo more room. Scenting between two omegas felt good and was a form of bonding between close pack members. The strawberry redhead wasn't the older’s pack member or even close to the pinkette, but Kisumi let Mikoshiba scent him anyways. Returning the favor, Shigino angled his head so that he could brush his lips against Momotarou’s own glands, making the redhead purr immediately and open himself up to the bigger omega’s ministrations. It was obvious that the younger was very much starved for omega interaction and probably got little to no attention from fellow members of his dynamic. 

Shigino couldn't contain the purr that came tumbling gently up his throat; finding contentment in being close to the needy redhead. The pinkette was absolutely relishing in this as Haru wouldn't indulge him in cuddling and gentle scenting as easily. The blue eyes omega in question was looking at the scene calmly, not indulging but releasing content and calm pheromones as well as he pressed a little closer to the pair. Momo looked like he was close to drooling at the onslaught of both older omega’s calming factors as he reached up and bumped his nose to the violet eyed omega’s, gentle puffs of air from purring hitting Kisumi’s face. The pinkette crooned at the cute action as he moved and rubbed his cheek against Momo’s; their scents mingling even more as each became drunk off each other’s pheromones.

From their posts on floor near the tv stand, Makoto and Rin watched the interaction between the pair with interested gazes. The situation was innocent, but just. The scenting they were indulging in was the kind of scenting that you wouldn't do with your child or any child for that matter or even your parents, siblings, etc. It was more of a kind of ritual you'd do with a pack member, which all in all was pretty much a romantic interest. Usually Rin wouldn't condone this at all as the older omega was a pervert and would likely take advantage, but seeing as Shigino wasn’t the one who initiated the scenting in the first place and wasn't taking things any further, the alpha let them be. 

After a good ten minutes, Momotarou had seemed to finally get his fill of the other and finally simply slumped against Kisumi; who was now running his fingers through the smaller’s bright orange hair. The first-year felt content and safe, warmly tucked under the pinkette's chin as his purrs died down to a small rumble that only Kisumi could hear. Seeing as the younger was pretty much boneless from the obsolete bliss running through him, Shigino shifted them a more comfortable position so that Mikoshiba’s head was resting on his shoulder and his body was curled up in his lap. Haruka eyed the pinkette with suspicion as well as curiosity lighting in his blue orbs. He'd noticed that the once platonic scenting had quickly become more intimate and even a bit sexual. The confusion lasted for a few more moments before he realized why that it had reached that point.

 

“Mmm. Momo-san, are you in heat?”, Kisumi asked as he stopped petting the younger, realization dawning on him. The sixteen year old’s exotic scent had been getting stronger and stronger and though he was an omega, it was affecting the pinkette. An omega’s heat could trigger another omega’s sex drive to rise almost like an aphrodisiac. It was called sympathetic heat syndrome and it was a pain in the ass but able to be diminished with a quick wanking or fucking. Scientist figured that evolution had made it so that if there were no alphas or Betas around to help them, omegas would at least get some relief from an omega who had been affected by them.

The young omega in question nodded a little dazedly, his pleading eyes directed towards the older omega instead of his alpha; silently asking the pinkette to take care of him. Kisumi huffed a bit; sad that he had to hand the younger teen over to his alpha so the maroon-haired teen could take care of it in his place. If the omega was in his pack, he'd of been able to help out no problem but sadly the younger omega was not in his pack. Haruka and Shigino had had their small moments of playing around without Makoto around already, but both had yet to help one another through a heat when the brunette alpha wasn't around to service them. The pinkette was extremely curious in more ways than one at what it would be like to finally be the one in complete control; a weird part of him that wasn't omegan making an appearance in his nature at the thought. The pink-haired omega was brought back to his senses by an elbow being thrown into his shin, courtesy of Haru. Kisumi winced and moved to look at the quiet omega who was currently glaring at him as if he could read his thoughts.

“Rin, come take Momo.”, Kisumi said reluctantly as the younger got a betrayed look on his face. As requested, the alpha got to his feet and moved over to the pair omegas; hoisting Momotarou up and away from Shigino by his armpits and setting him down so that he was standing on the carpet; the youngest teen shaking his head ‘no’ the whole time.

“Hey, don’t be like that.”, Matsuoka murmured as he nuzzled his nose into the redhead’s scent glands in an attempt to place some of his own scent back into the younger. Kisumi had done a thorough job of completely drowning out his and Sousuke’s smell on the omega.

 

“Want Kisumi too.”, the redhead pouted even as he opened up for Rin and pushed back into him. The pinkette in question had perked in interest at the request before Haruka set him back into line with a knowing glare.

“You can't have him, Momo.”, the captain said patiently as he tried to herd Mikoshiba into the bedroom just down the hall with no avail. “Kisumi isn't in our pack.”

“So?”, Momotarou demanded as he quickly became frustrated and tried to get back to where the pinkette was seated. “Doesn't matter.”

Rin let out an amused huff at his omega as he again moved to herd the younger teen.

“It does matter. It would pseudo-bind our pack to Makoto’s if you did things like that with Kisumi. We’re already a mess of a pack as is and that would definitely throw us all into a tailspin.”

Despite the explanation, the redhead still was not pleased at not getting what he wanted but didn't speak a word about it knowing that this wasn't up for discussion.

“Come on. Kisumi will be here in the morning.”, the captain offered as Mikoshiba reluctantly gave in and walked to the door that Rin had been trying to get him through for the past three minutes.

When the door clicked shut behind the pair, Shigino immediately moved towards Haru; his eyes full of mischief as he pushed the smaller omega down onto the couch with his bigger body caging the blue-eyed omega.

“Haru…Wanna play a little bit?”, the pinkette asked coyly, undeterred at the unimpressed look the smaller shot up at him.

“Not really.” Nanase said even as he allowed Kisumi to kiss and lick at his scent glands.

“Oh?”, Kisumi asked as he sucked harshly at the gland at his lips, making Haru’s face contort and his breath hitch. “I don't think you're telling the truth.”

Makoto enjoyed the show silently as he got up to get closer to the pair, smelling both his omega’s arousal in the air; their scents driving him more insane than Mikoshiba’s ever could. Without so much as breathing a word, the brunette sneaked up behind the pink-haired omega that was still taking his sweet time in riling Haruka up. Quietly, the alpha slipped in behind Kisumi; his hands fitting comfortably over the omega’s hips. The pinkette immediately arched his back at the touch and ground his rear into the bigger alpha’s obvious arousal. A low groan fell from the bigger male’s lips as his grip tightened on Kisumi; pushing his erection into the omega harder so he could add more friction to Shigino’s light and teasing movements. 

“You smell amazing Makoto…”, the pinkette sighed as be diverted his attention from the omega in front of him to his alpha. 

Shigino, pushed himself upwards, balancing on his knees so he could lean back into the bulk of Tachibana; exposing his neck to entice the alpha to mark it up. The bigger male didn't disappoint and did just as his beautiful omega wanted, rutting his cock into Kisumi’s rear as he did so. Nanase enjoyed the sight for a few moments before he felt left out and rose up onto his knees so he could place a chaste kiss on Shigino’s lips; the force behind it needy and demanding. When a slick tongue swiped against the pinkette’s mouth, the bigger omega chuckled and opened up for the smaller; Haruka immediately pressing his body flush against Kisumi’s, their half-hard cocks brushing up against one another. Makoto nearly keened at the sight of his omegas passionately kissing each other; noting that the gyrating movements of their hips became more frantic as their kiss deepened.

“Haru-chan… Kisumi-san…”, The brunette said softly as he forcefully ceased the movements of his own hips. “If we don't go to the bedroom now, we’ll wind up making a mess of the couch.”

Shigino was about to disregard the statement and just screw on the couch anyways, but when he turned back to continue kissing Nanase, he found the other omega was already following Makoto to the bedroom. The pinkette let out a whine at the back of his throat as he reluctantly followed after the pair; sticking closely behind Haruka especially as he wanted to be the one to top him. The brunette picked up on Kisumi’s want for the blue eyed omega and gave Haru wide berth so that he wouldn't be tempted to want the alpha inside him instead of the bigger omega and Shigino could work out his frustrations. For now, Makoto was willing to simply observe for the first half so that Kisumi could get his fill and then get his own afterwards.

“Clothes off.”, Haruka suddenly demanded Kisumi as he practically attacked the taller teen when he finally walked passed the threshold. 

The pinkette didn't go against the command as the king of stripping practically shook his own clothing off in nearly a blink of an eye, making Shigino chuckle.

“Did Momo work you up to?”, the bigger omega laughed as Haru glared at him. “He didn't even scent you and you still got off on it.”

“Shut up.”, was all the omega said as he pushed Kisumi towards the bed, not wasting a second in putting the teen on his hands and knees before the other could realize what was happening and prevent it.

“Wait! I wanna top.” The pinkette said as he looked back at the surprisingly strong omega that was holding him in place by pushing down on his shoulders.

“You always top. It's my turn.”, Nanase said plainly as a hand left Shigino’s shoulder and instead moved to the omega’s hole.

Kisumi was already so wet that Haruka’s index finger slipped in with absolutely no resistance and a sloppy sound that made both Makoto and Nanase’s cocks jump. Whatever protests that had been on the bigger omega’s lips vanished as he was left breathless by a second finger slipping in as fast as the last, this time the fingertip of Haru’s middle finger brushing his prostate. Instincts now taking over, Shigino arched his back with a wanton moan as he pushed himself back into the smaller’s digits; his want to top vanishing into thin air. Now all he wanted was to be filled.

“You probably don't need to stretch him.”, Makoto commented from his place on a chair by the side of the bed; his hands palming his aching erection. “He's so wet that you can just slide right in.”

Haru looked at the brunette and then down at the panting and moaning omega before him who was greedily rolling his hips into his hand so he could reach his end. Not wanting that to happen before he'd even had a chance to sink inside, the smaller omega pulled his fingers out and away from Kisumi, making the teen whimper at the loss; his now empty hole clenching around nothing but air.

“Haru…”, the omega whined as he arched his back more in order to entice the other. A growl sounded from the alpha in the room, the omega’s pleading tone pulling at his most primital instincts. Had the brunette been any other alpha, his patience would have completely snapped in that moment. He’d’ve already gotten up and answered to the omega’s call, but because he was Makoto he held on to his restraint and simply reached for the box of condoms that they kept in the drawer. He was going to join in soon anyways, so there was no need to be hasty.

“You smell too much like Momotarou.”, Haru said monotonically as he moved forward to leave his scent on the omega’s neck; the tip of his length pushing teasingly at the bigger’s entrance. 

The brunette watched hungrily as Haruka kissed at the other’s shoulders and the omega finally slid his cock inside of Kisumi’s slick hole without so much as a warning, the omega being penetrated letting out a long moan at the feeling of something bigger than fingers inside of him and Nanase panted at the sudden warmth around his throbbing length. It took the blue-eyed omega a few long moments to regain his bearings, but when he did he glanced over to Makoto expectantly as he leaned over Shigino’s frame so his own rear was out and waiting to be penetrated. 

Another rumbling growl rose in Tachibana’s throat as he approached Haruka and he took pleasure in seeing the little omega shudder at the sound. Though the raven didn't visually look all that turned on, there was no denying that he was as slick was practically spilling out of him. Quickly deciding that Nanase didn't need preparation either, Makoto simply grabbed hold of the omega’s petite hips and positioned himself; slowly pushing himself in until all eight and a half inches was deep inside of Haruka; the omega now clawing at Kisumi and panting heavily at just how breathtakingly long and thick their alpha was. The brunette chuckled at the smaller’s reaction, his hands moving up and down Nanase’s sides to calm him. At this point Shigino was at his wit’s end, his whole entire body was aching and he needed someone to move already. To remind the other two that they'd kept him waiting for a long enough already, the omega let out a sound mixed between a growl and a moan as he tried to look at Makoto, hoping that he looked needy enough to light a fire under the alpha’s ass. Apparently, his face did look needy enough as the brunette suddenly snapped his hips forward, jolting Haruka’s cock deep inside of Kisumi and making him cry out in both shock and pleasure at the sudden movement inside of him; Haru making similar but quieter noises to him at the motion. Urged on by the moans under him, Tachibana immediately set a quick pace and drowned in the scents of both his omegas.

-

Rin pulled his fingers out of his spent omega, his mouth swallowing around the teen’s cock as he swallowed down his load. His own need had been ignored and currently the alpha was throbbing in his pants. Matsuouka was in a special kind of hell at the moment and it didn’t help that he could hear what was going down just down the hall. The captain could hear both Haruka and Kisumi’s moans as well as the sound of a bed creaking. Both omega’s were crying out Tachibana’s name and that really confused the maroon-haired captain. How the hell was he managing to service them both at the same time? Makoto seriously put him and Sousuke to shame in both strength and performance. Sighing the alpha moved away from the redheaded omega, not trusting himself to hold back if he stayed completely immersed in Momotarou’s intoxicating scent. It was just then that the alpha’s phone rang, the device buzzing in his pocket. Pulling the cellphone out, Rin walked out of the bedroom and into the living room; slipping through the sliding glass door to the porch before answering.

“Hello?”

“Rin...It’s about Aiichirou.”

The maroon haired alpha felt his hand tighten around the phone as he felt his heart drop. This was definitely not something he wanted to talk about right now. He didn’t want to be reminded of his absolute failure to his omega; if Ai was even considered his anymore. With a heavy sigh, the alpha gathered himself and stared up at the night sky.

“I figured.”, was all he said back; Sousuke swallowing heavily. Matsuoka could tell that the alpha was not in a good place at the moment. His emotions were slipping through his usually uncaring front.

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to fix it. He’s been with Seijuurou pretty much this whole time and he wants nothing to do with me.”

So Yamazaki was all alone then. The captain wondered how badly that was grating on him at the moment. Considering how absolutely lost the other seemed, it was probably very badly.

“I don’t know what to do either. Momo is having his own issues right now and I just...I can’t focus on both at once. I was hoping that you’d be able to fix it, but if you can’t then…”, Rin couldn’t finish that thought, his sentence tapering off into a tense and anxiety-filled silence.

“We can’t just give up that easily.”, Yamazaki finally said. “Aiichirou is falling away from us and it’s our fault that he is. I’ll admit that at first I thought that I should just throw in the towel too, but he deserves to not be given up on so easily considering how badly we’ve hurt him.”

The shorter alpha felt something in him twinge; guilt raising in his chest and his insolvency coming back to punch him in the gut again. With sickening realization, Rin became aware of the fact that he’d already admitted defeat. He’d given up and was entirely ready to give Ai over to Mikoshiba as soon as he got back to the dorms. Without even trying, he was going to cut the younger off.

“You’re right. Fuck, you’re right. I know that he deserves at least us trying to fix things, but I have no fucking clue how to do that for him. I don’t even know where to start.”, Matsouka said, his own voice filling with emotion. 

Another silence followed that statement, anguish and a sense of helplessness falling over each alpha. Where to start…

“Rin!”, Sousuke said sharply a new sense of purpose filling him. “We need to start with the root cause.”

The captain paused his own musings as confusion washed over his features.

“...What?”

The taller alpha growled in irritation, his patience wore thin by everything that’s been going on.

“Nitori and Mikoshiba need to make up. His own jealousy is why Ai was alienated in the first place. We should start there and figure things out from there when Momotarou’s out of heat.”

“About that... Momo’s heat is dying down early. He should be off by tomorrow. That could be because of stress and depression or that could mean that his body is in the process of fertilization. You guys need to start thinking about your options here. He’s still young, Sou...I’m thinking that it would probably be better to abort if he is with child. Momotarou’s practically a child himself.”

“You think I haven’t been thinking about my options all day long already? I know, Rin. And I personally don’t think it’s a good idea for him to carry to term, but evidently it’s not my place to say that. Momotarou needs to decide what he wants and I need to support him in that whatever he chooses. It's my responsibility to do so. That’s all.”, Sousuke said firmly, wanting to shut the conversation down before they got too deep into it. “Right now, we need to focus more on bringing our pack back together. I have to get Nitori back onto our side first, so it might be a couple days before we can even begin to get them working back into friendship.”

“...Okay.”

“Okay.”

And with that, Sousuke hung up and Rin was painfully aware how strained he and his best friend’s relationship was. There was still a rift between them and he was unsure if they would fall back into normalcy again. It was weird being so distant when they used to be so close. The pair had pretty much always been together for as long as the maroon-haired alpha could remember. Back when they were younger, Sousuke was always near by, keeping a mindful eye on him because of his tendencies to repeatedly get hurt or get into things he shouldn't. The taller male had hovered over him, herded him, and protected him as an alpha would their omega and most of that was an unconscious drive. Honestly, Matsuoka was sure that Yamazaki did believe in some way that he would present as an omega back then. The turquoise eyed alpha had instinctively always left his scent on Rin; making sure their distinctive smells mingled to the point where they could hardly be told apart by scent. He'd also coddle and croon to him whenever he was upset or sick and had even scruffed him on more than one occasion before the loose skin disappeared as Rin grew into his dynamic. Even when the maroon haired teen had presented as an alpha, Sousuke still treated him pretty much the same. Well… As much as Rin would allow. Matsuoka wouldn't allow the taller to herd him anymore and it had taken multitudes of warning growls and painful nips to break the alpha of the habit. He also couldn't stand when Sousuke “protected” him from other alphas looking to pick a fight with him. His alpha pride was always bruised when the taller came to his rescue and always so completely overzealously. Each time the taller was met with Rin’s anger after the fact, but each time Sousuke did it all over again. The azure eyed alpha just couldn't help himself. Yamazaki was also still big on crooning to him whenever he felt it was needed and scent marking him like Rin was damn omega who needed a big warning sign plastered all over his body to keep others away.

The captain guessed that scent marking pretty much went hand in hand with the fact that the pair often fucked when the urge arose and helped one another through each other’s ruts. Because both alphas were nearly synced, they couldn't have their omega help them through it. They tried to have Ai help once, but in the end both only attempted to rip each other apart when the other got ready to mount. Their drive to keep alphas away from their omega was too strong to overthrow during their rut when they only drove on instinct and not reason. Hell they’d probably fight even with two omegas. They'd most likely try to hoard both from the other and then they'd be back to square one; not that Rin minded much even though he was more often than not the “omega” during these interactions. The captain sighed heavily, when he realized that currently Sousuke’s scent on him was fading; making him feel weirdly out of place and even unsettled. Eventually they'd have to get around to making up too, but who knows if it'll be the same.

-  
Aiichirou walked about the convenience store beside Minami, his blue eyes searching for any snacks that caught his eye while Seijuurou followed after them patiently; keeping a close eye on the omegas as they filled the small basket in the shorter omega’s arms. They were going to watch some movies tonight and decided to drop by the corner store for things to much on during the films. Mikoshiba had been the one to suggest the idea. Ai was becoming more and more depressed; his food intake and sleep hours dwindling considerably these past few days. He desperately needed a distraction. In an effort to lift his spirits, the alpha had brought in another omega from the team; Kazuki. Both the alpha and brunette omega took to constantly cuddling and crooning to the distressed younger; hoping to ease some of the built up stress that was threatening to tear him apart. That had worked well to serve it’s purpose, but it didn’t much help the depression. For that, the redhead moved to constantly scenting Nitori to give him a sense of belonging outside of Rin and Sousuke. That had helped considerably but because Aiichirou was holding onto his previous alpha’s bonds instead of severing them, it could only do so much. 

“Kazuki-kun, that’s a lot of chocolate…”, Ai said as he looked inside the basket he was carrying and saw that most of the content was various forms of chocolate from chocolate bars to chocolate malt balls.

“And? Sei said that we could get whatever we wanted.”, the taller omega said in a singsong voice as he dropped another chocolatey item in the basket. “Right Seijuurou?”

The alpha looked at the pile of sweets in the basket with a sigh. He really should have made this run on his own. Minami had a certain love for chocolate and it only got worse when he was in pre-heat. Omegas had to up their food intake during their heats which meant that Kazuki was basically a bottomless pit and would likely eat every treat he’d picked out for himself.

“Of course, Mina.”, Seijuurou said exasperatedly as he ran his fingers through his dark ginger hair.

Noting the exasperated tone, Minami walked to the alpha and bumped his nose to the taller’s own briefly.

“I love ya too, Sei.”, the omega practically purred before he moved away to go grab a bag of chips, surprising considering what the rest of his snacks consisted of.

“Your lucky he’s so lenient with you.”, Ai chuckled lightly as he moved towards the cash register. “Not many omegas can get away with the things you do.”

“My fondness for him is my absolute downfall.”, Mikoshiba said melodramatically as he paid what was owed and followed the pair of omegas back to the dorm.

 

The walk was relatively short as the corner store was only a block or two away from the school; Kazuki filling the silence with his excited babbling. Nitori struggled to keep up with the brunette while Seijuurou easily kept track of whatever the omega was saying. He’d grown used to having Minami speaking a million miles an hour whilst changing the subject so much that many found themselves absolutely lost. 

“Let’s watch my movie first!”, Kazuki said excitedly as they walked into his and Seijuurou’s now shared dorm room.

The alpha sighed and rolled his eyes all with an easy smile on his face as he shut the dorm door behind them and moved to go sit on the bottom bunk; Nitori immediately following suit and pressing his body closely to the redhead’s side.

“How about we let Ai choose.”, Mikoshiba said as the brunette gave him a pretty pout.

When his pleading face didn’t work on the alpha like it usually did, the omega sighed.

“Fine, but mine next.”, Minami huffed good naturedly as he dug through the bag from the dvd rental store and pulled out Aiichirou’s movie pick: ‘How To Train Your Dragon 2’.

When he put the movie into the dvd player, Kazuki moved to go lay with the other two. Nitori was situated in Seijuurou’s arms already which left Minami the hard task of squeezing in between the shorter omega and the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be more focused on Ai, Mina, and Sei c;


End file.
